Don't Tell Me You Love Me, Show Me
by Regina18
Summary: Alison returns back to rosewood her senior year,and Emily finally gets the woman of her dreams.Once the girls think that Ali has changed,a dark side of her begins to unfold,one that Emily will suffer from the most.Blinded with love,Emily continues to be pushed around by Ali & makes excuses for her behavior.Will Emily end things with Ali before things get too toxic. Emison,Emaya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emily was beyond nervous at this point. As she sat on the Rosewood park bench with eyes closed and her breathing rapid, she had forgotten about the other girl who she had invited along with her on this little trip. As she took in more of the October air around her, still with her eyes close, she fell into deep thought. How am I going to ask her, and if she says no, how will I ever live with any dignity? I can't take another rejection from her…I just can't. Just then, Emily's thoughts were interrupted.

"Emily, are you okay?" Alison asked, staring at Emily, whose eyes flew open to the sound of Alison's voice. Emily had forgotten about Alison's presence for a brief moment. "You've been sitting silent for almost 10 minutes."

Emily's heart started beating faster and she looked down at the ground, at the pile of orange and yellow leaves floating around. "Uhh, yea, I-I'm just enjoying this weather." Emily said, clearing her throat.

Alison looked at Emily with curious eyes and gave her the look that she wasn't buying it. "Emily?" Alison said in a calm, low, but firm tone. Why am I really here?" Alison knew there was something Emily needed to say and she herself was dying to hear it.

Emily looked up at Alison, whose ocean, blue eyes caught her in a melting stage and sent a family of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Alison always had this effect on her. Autumn's wind blew through Alison's long, golden locks and the sunlight that was shinning down made her skin shimmer; she was completely beautiful. As Emily stared into Alison's eyes, she was mesmerized by the blonde's beauty, which made the process of what Emily wanted to do even harder. Emily was thinking to herself a couple of things. Would this be rushing into things? After all this was just the beginning of senior year and Alison had just got back from running away after two years. She had missed Alison so much though; she loved her. For a matter of fact, Emily was IN love with Alison. Yes, Alison had hurt many people in the past, including Emily herself, but Emily saw the difference in Alison now; the good in her. Yes, Alison had brutally rejected Emily, making her feel worthless about the crush she had on her. But, when Alison came back, she told Emily that she had feelings for her all along and even apologized for how she treated her. Emily still didn't know if Alison was ready to be in a committed relationship with her though. That's all Emily wanted, that's all she ever wanted; to be in a relationship with Alison, the girl she's loved since freshman year. Emily snapped out of her gaze of Alison and looked back at the ground. She knew she was stalling time but it was now or never. Well here it goes, Emily thought to herself as she looked back up slowly at Alison, who was still looking intently back at Emily. This made Emily's cheeks flush.

"I-I just wanted to know if…you know, you wanted to…" Emily trailed off looking at the tree above them, still very nervous about asking Alison out.

"Know if I wanted to what?" Alison said still looking at Emily with intent eyes.

"Y-you know, if you wanted to be mine." Emily was still looking at the tree.

"Be your what?..." Alison said with sternness.

Emily looked at Alison. Sensing the tone in Alison's voice, the butterflies in her stomach were replaced with a huge lump. "If you wanted to be my girl," Emily poked out quietly. Alison stared at Emily for a couple of seconds then finally looked at the ground with raised brows, not responding for a long period of time. There was silence around besides the whistling of the wind, the wrestle of the leaves blowing pass and the children in the distance playing.

Still looking at the ground, Alison finally broke the silence between them with a question. "What about Paige? Aren't you dating that swine looking beast?" Alison asked, looking up at Emily side-ways.

"Well yeah, but I would end things with her in a heartbeat for you…that's if you want to." Emily said.

"Won't she go crazy if she finds out that you dumped her over me? She's obsessed with you. She still hates me and I know it. Even after my apology to her, she still doesn't believe I have changed."

"Trust me, she's not a problem. She can't be upset at me for following through with my feelings. She knows how my heart is." Emily loved Paige, but not in that romantic way. For a matter of fact, she never did, it was only a type of love that friends have for one another. Emily knew she would be being dishonest with Paige if she stayed with her while Alison was around. Even when Alison was gone for the 2 years, Emily was not over Ali and most definitely was not over her now. Even Paige herself had some knowledge of this deep inside. Alison looked back at the ground and played with the loose leaves beneath her white heels. She squeezed the bench under her and bit her lip as Emily continued. "Look Ali, I understand if you don't want too. It was just a thought and since you said you liked me too…you know …I know I'm rushing things and maybe you're not ready to—"

"Em!" Alison cut her off and took her eyes away from the ground to Emily's eyes, which was filled with worry and sadness. Emily looked back down at the ground, and Alison lifted Emily's chin towards her with her finger, leaned in and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "It's about time you asked babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Okay guys, just clearing a few things up: Alison returned back to rosewood in September of their senior year and everything she did in the past still happened. Emily and Maya haven't met yet, and there are much more characters in the story besides the ones listed. Enjoy and Sorry for a kind of boring chapter one.

"You can't be serious, you're breaking up with me? I-I-I still can't understand why." Paige spoke into the phone to Emily while placing things in her backpack for school that morning.

"I told you Paige, it's just I feel like we should just see other people now. We've been dating for a long time now and things just don't feel right anymore…I'm sorry." Emily said sympathetically.

"See other people? So you just decided this!? I don't want to see other people Emily I want to be with you. And whatever the problem is I promise you Em we can work it out because I love you." Paige said this time trying to hold back tears.

Emily felt bad hearing the tone and desperation in Paige's voice, but what was she supposed to do? She had already gone far enough and asked Alison to be her girlfriend and that was something she most definitely did not want to take back. "Look Paige I love you too, as a friend, and I think there will be someone out there for you to be with for a longer time, and you will love her much more than me. Trust me, I will understand if you do, and I would hope you would understand as well if I found love somewhere else too."

Paige huffed into the phone and there was a moment of silence before Paige spoke up in a cold voice. "There's someone else isn't there?"

Emily's eyes got big at this question. "W-what? Why do you say that?'

Just tell me Emily! There's someone else isn't there?!" Paige yelled into the phone.

"Well kinda…we're just talking and I think I need to give this girl a try you know. I just didn't know how to tell you." Emily said quietly, not wanting to finish the conversation. She knew if Paige found out the girl was Ali, she would flip, something Emily was trying to avoid this morning before school.

"It's her isn't it?" Paige sneered into the phone.

"It's who?" Emily responded even though she had a clear idea of whom Paige was talking about.

"Alison. It's her that you're breaking up with me for? You barely know this girl anymore! After all she's done to you all! After all she's done to me!? Really!? " Even though Emily didn't answer yet, Paige could tell by her silence that her own accusation was correct. And indeed it was.

Finally Emily spoke in a low tone to Paige. "I do know her, I know her very well. Maybe she wasn't the nicest person in the past, but people change. And Alison has changed for the better."

"No, no, I don't believe that bi*ch has changed at all!" Paige said raising her voice.

"Oh really? Well I could say the same thing about you too! You're not so perfect yourself Paige! Can you forget that you're the same person that nearly drowned me? Huh? Huh? I still forgave you and we made things work in a relationship for a while at least. So don't be so judgmental of Ali, at least she never tried to kill me." Emily said with confidence in the hope that she made her point.

"Really? Are you really saying this to me right now Em? You're going to take her side? After I've been there for you longer? You don't even know if she's really gay or not. Since when has Alison liked girls!?" Paige was getting furious that Emily seemed so oblivious to these facts.

"Actually she told me she has feelings for me, and that she always had. She was just as scared as I was to come out and get into a relationship with me." Emily spat back getting annoyed with Paige's questions.

Paige laughed into the phone before sneering again, "Oh Emily, you're so naïve! Is that all she has to say for you to believe her and go running into her arms? You're in for a troubled road then. I can't let you make this decision and be with her. Not here not now in this lifetime. I swear I won't let you make this choice. I'm going to pick you up from your house Em, and on the way to school we'll talk about things and then I'll act like this conversation never—" Paige rambled on before she was cut off by Emily.

"PAIGE! JUST STOP!" Emily yelled. All the things Paige was saying now upset her. Was Paige implying that Alison did not really love her? She knew Ali did, she felt it and believed it. "Our love has run its course." Emily said firmly. A loud sob was heard from the other end of the phone and another one followed. Emily's heart began sinking as she heard this from Paige. Paige rarely cried, so if she did, her feelings had to be extremely hurt. Emily's intensions weren't to hurt Paige. "Hey, Paige, look—"

"After everything we've been through…you're throwing it all away for her…I don't understand." Paige managed to say through heavy sniffles and sobs. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"I know I'm really sorry. But we can still be friends?" Emily said, hoping that would make up for the pain she caused Paige.

"Typical bullsh*t." Paige scoffed. "Don't come crying back to me when that slut plays you!" Paige crooked because of the tears and then she hung up.

Emily was surprised at that response as she looked at her phone's screen, it sinking in that Paige had hung up on her. Well at least that was over with and she could focus on Ali, who she said she was going to meet up with early at her locker. Emily grabbed her backpack and headed to her car to go to school. In the car, when she almost reached rosewood high, her phone started ringing. It was Paige. Why was Paige calling back so soon? She placed her phone back on the passenger's seat, deciding not to answer the phone. She wanted to talk to Paige, but now was too soon.

At school, Emily walked down the hall to her destination of Alison's locker. With each step closer, her heart started beating a little faster, this was the first day of the two dating at Emily was so excited to see Alison. Down the hall Alison came into view, leaned up against her locker with her arm. Her back was turned to Emily, and just by seeing those long, golden swirls running down Ali's back, the short black skirt that fell only a little below her knees, and her long black boots made Emily smile. Butterflies fluttered in Emily's belly as she walked up to the back of Ali, who was engrossed with something. "Good morning beautiful." Emily whispered into Ali's ear. Alison looked up abruptly from the book she was reading, and turned only her head to see who made the remark. Alison was used to these greetings from people at school and sometimes it got old to her. Realizing it was Emily; Alison immediately closed her book and smiled widely at Emily. She turned her body to face her and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"Good morning Em." Ali said bringing her face close to Emily. Goosebumps crept up Emily's hand at the contact of Alison's hands on her neck and she was leaning in to give Ali a kiss. Alison stopped moving her head close to Emily's and Emily was thinking this was because Alison was not ready to let everyone know that was now dating a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ali, did you want to give it more time before we actually told everyone that, you know, we're like an item now?"

"Alison removed her arms from Emily's neck. "No, they'll all figure it out soon, trust me, I don't have to say anything." Alison stated while flipping one of her locks behind her. Emily caught a whiff of a sweet smell from Ali's hair when she did this and she wanted to smell much more.

"Well I was planning on telling the other girls. I think they should know." Emily said examining Ali's outfit with admiration.

Alison raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure they won't be a little judgmental about it?"

"Of course they will at first, but they're our friends and they'll get used to it very soon. Plus, we'll be around them majority of the time so their bound to find out sooner than later like everyone else, so we might as well tell them."

"Okay." Alison said quietly. For some reason, she was more content with other people knowing she and Emily were dating than their friends. Maybe it was because her friends knew all that she put Emily through prior years and might convince Emily to step back from dating Ali for the moment. Yes, the other girls had forgiven her for all the things she's done in the past, but she knew that wouldn't stop them from questioning her motives of finally dating Emily. But she had no motives. She really did love Emily, and she wanted to be with her. Her cruelty toward Emily in the past was just a way for her to cover up her true feelings; something Alison was very good at. Ali looked into Emily's brown orbs before wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and drawing her close to her for a tight hug. Emily's stomach did a flip and she inhaled deep breaths of the scent from Alison's perfumed hair. As she looked over Ali's shoulder, she saw a red-faced Paige standing down the hallway, staring coldly at her and Alison. Good Alison's back was turned because she knew there would be an issue if Ali saw this. Paige's chest was heaving and even though Paige wasn't too close to her, Emily could see that her eyes were red from the obvious crying she was doing earlier. Emily looked down and tried to ignore what she saw, but being tempted, she looked up again and saw Paige being comforted by a girl on the swim team. Emily saw the girl's lips move in a form saying, "you don't need her". And with that, Paige stormed off, and the girl followed, turning around once to give Emily a glare.

Aria and Hannah stood at Spencer's locker, listening to her ramble about how she got a 92% on her AP physics test. Her excuse for this was that the teacher didn't like her because of her sharp tongue and the way she always tried to correct him. "I swear, there's nothing I could of done to get such a low grade on this test. He said I didn't show enough work. But I know the real reason is because he feels threatened by me, he knows I could teach his job better than him, so this is his revenge." Spencer said placing one of her binders in her locker.

"Well maybe you should stop being such a smarta*s Spence and let the old man do his job." Hannah said while doing something on her phone.

"Well excuse me for being an outspoken person." Spencer responded sarcastically. Aria was smirking at the comments said by both girls. "Maybe if you tried paying attention in class, you would catch his mistakes too, well maybe." Spencer topped off, turning, looking at Hannah smartly. Hannah just responded with the middle finger and a wide, sarcastic smile. All three girls started laughing and talking at once when they heard a loud slam next to them. All three jumped and faced the sound coming from the sound of clanging medal. It was Paige who had slammed her fist into Spencer's locker.

"Really!? So you guys are okay with your friend being so naïve?" Paige thundered. Her fist still placed on the locker.

"What the hell?" Aria said, with arched, angry brows.

"Apparently you guys care about Emily so much so why do you let her make dumb decisions. That's if you bimbos didn't help her with this one." Paige said, eyes still blood-shot red from the heavy crying earlier.

"First of all, don't ever close my locker like that again. Second of all, what are you even talking about?" Spencer said in annoyed but confused manner.

"Yea! If you're going to call us bimbos at least tell us what for." Hannah chipped in flinging her hands out.

Paige lowered her voice and sniffed up what was left of any remaining tears. "Emily broke up with me this morning for a complete bi*ch!" Paige's voice was getting higher and her eyes were getting watery.

"Whoah, Whoah, Whoah. Bi*ch? Which chick are you talking about?" Aria asked with squinted eyes.

"Yea, last time I checked Emily doesn't date girls that act like bi*tches." Hannah said.

"Well she's dating one now." Paige said shaking her head. The girls look at one another, still confused. Paige saw the girls' confusion and calmed down a little bit. Removing her fist from Spencer's locker, she sniffled again and continued speaking. " I thought you guys knew but Emily dumped me for Alison. Apparently they're seeing each other. They probably started seeing each other before Emily dumped me, and that's one of the things that hurts the most."

"I can promise you that we didn't know that. We would never encourage such a horrible decision. They're both better off as friends." Spencer said, looking at Paige sympathetically.

"I mean, I guess they do make a cute couple in a way…" Hannah trailed off.

"HANNAH!" Aria and Spencer called in unison. Paige looked at Hannah in disbelief.

Spencer turned back to Paige. "Don't worry it probably won't last long, I don't think Ali is into girls like that anyway. She's probably just playing games with Emily." Spencer said shaking her head.

"Typical Ali." Aria said staring off into space thinking of all the things all was typical of doing.

"That's exactly what I said to Emily and she completely shut me out. Ali is going to hurt her." Besides why does Ali get to just come out of the blue and take what's mine?" Paige said looking at the floor, her facial expression and even her voice showed all the hurt she was bottling up. Aria and Spencer looked at Paige with compassion.

Then Hannah asked, "No offense, have you been crying?"

"HANNAH!" Aria and Spencer called again at the same time. Paige looked up and glared at Hannah and was about to say something rude as a comeback, but stopped and looked behind the girls, her eyes catching something. Her facial expression dropped to an even more disgusted look, and the three girls followed her gaze. Alison and Emily were coming towards the girls, holding hands. The three girls' mouths hung open as they looked at how Emily and Ali's fingers were intertwined.

When Ali and Emily reached Spencer's locker, Emily glanced suspiciously at Paige and back at the girls before greeting them. "Hey guys." Emily said before looking at Paige again then at the ground. The awkwardness had become too obvious. Hannah looked from Ali and Emily to Paige repeatedly, Spencer stared at Ali curiously and Aria returned Emily's greeting with a warm smile. Alison smiled at the girls individually, but when she noticed how Spencer looked at her, she rolled her eyes and ignored the look. Then her eyes floated to Paige who was still standing there with her chest puffed up and eyes filling with tears. Alison scowled at her and grimed her with pure hate and disgust, almost if she was ready to spit in her face. Paige tried to hold the stare back, but what good would that do. She had Emily at this point and Paige felt helpless. Paige looked away and Alison saw the defeat in Paige's eyes and this boosted Alison's confidence. Ali started swinging the hand that her and Emily had laced together while she smirked evilly at Paige.

Paige started walking away down the hall, the tears nearly spilling out of her eyes. Alison chuckled and as Paige walked away she called after her, "Bye-bye pigskin! I'll see you later." This made Paige start running down the hall and into the bathroom. People around started laughing, except the four girls. Alison shook her head with the evil grin still planted on her face. "Maybe she'll cry in there." Spencer, Aria and Hannah looked at Emily, who looked back at them and bit her bottom lip.

It was almost time for class to start and the girls were ready to go their ways for first period. "Well I'll see you guys at lunch." Hannah said, walking off.

Spencer and Aria had the same first hour English together and they wanted to get the scoop on what was really going on with Alison and Emily. "Hey Em, walk us to class?" Spencer said.

"Sure. See you Ali." Emily said planting a kiss on Ali's cheek. Before turning to walk to class with the other girls. Before they got going, Emily felt a tight grab to her wrist as she was spun around only to be face to face with Alison again. Aria and Spencer turned around to see Ali grabbing Emily's wrist.

"No Em, walk me to m class." Ali said.

"Come on Ali, we asked her first we really need to talk to her." Spencer said jokingly at Ali.

"I'm sure you do, but I need her more. So…see you two later." Alison said sharply while she waved with her free hand at Aria and Spencer. "Let's go hun. Alison said looking at Emily.

"Emily, come on." Spencer said throwing her hand up and looking at Emily. Emily moved an inch toward the other two girls and Ali tightened her grip on Emily's wrist and grabbed her back. The hold on Emily's wrist was so tight that she looked down at Alison's hand and back to her face, which was hard and stern. Emily knew what that meant and she didn't want to make he new girlfriend mad.

Emily looked at the two other girls and said with a slight smile, "I'll see you guys at lunch, okay."

Spencer and Aria exchanged glances. Um okay." Aria said.

Before walking off Spencer walked up to Emily and whispered in her ear, "We're going to talk about this, seriously."

"I know. I have something to tell you guys." Emily whispered back quickly. Just then Alison released her harsh grasp on Emily's wrist, went arm in arm with her, smiled and they walked together done the hall. As they walked away, Spencer wondered if Ali and Emily was really officially a couple.

Hey guys, I know this chapter isn't the best, but can you please review and tell me how it is so far? I know it was really long, but once I get my ideas out I just keep going. I will try and post another chapter tonight though. And it will be more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I accidentally published it before editing it. Thanks for the views, and enjoy this chapter***

All five girls gathered at Emily's house for dinner and of course to hear what Emily and Ali had to say about what happened that morning at school. "Here you are ladies," Emily's mom said handing two boxes of pizza to the girls, a liter of orange Fanta and another liter of diet Pepsi, and a bag of nacho Doritos.

"Thanks mom." Emily said smiling at her mother and taking the food.

"No problem and if you girls need anything else, just let me know, I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks Mrs. Fields!" Aria said while Mrs. Fields walked out the door. Hannah dived right into to the chips and opened it taking a handful of Doritos out. The girls passed around plates and cups and began feasting on their food.

"So care to begin on the sight we saw today in the hall with you too?" Spencer said looking at Alison and Emily back and forth, then biting into her cheese and sausage pizza.

Emily and Ali looked at each other and Alison nodded at Emily, indicating for her to start. "Well me and Ali decided to try things out with each other. We're dating now." Emily said looking at each girl individually. Hannah, Aria and Spencer looked at each other then back at Emily.

"Dating as in…?" Hannah questioned throwing a Dorito into her mouth.

"Dating as in Emily asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday and I said yes." Alison said to Hannah, but took time to look at all the girls' facial expressions, including Emily's. Emily just smiled at Ali then looked back at the other girls.

Spencer had her eyebrows raised, Hannah was chewing her pizza fast in response to what she heard, and Aria, just like Spencer, had her eyebrows raised and her mouth was opened. "Mhmm, and how long do you guys plan on keeping this up?" Spencer asked, still not convinced that was all there was.

"We're really going to—" Emily began.

"We'll be together as long as possible, Spence. That's the plan." Alison said interrupting Emily. The three girls looked doubtfully at Alison and she saw this doubt in their faces. "Look guys, I know I've hurt Emily in the past and it's hard for you guys to look past that aspect, but I really do love Emily. I've loved her for a while and now that I'm older and understand myself more, I know that I want to start a relationship with Emily, and see where that takes us. Although, I have a feeling it will take us far." Alison said, looking over at Emily, placing her hand on top of hers and winking. Emily's cheeks flushed and she received goose bumps from the touch. Alison knew exactly what to do to have Emily feel this type a way, a way that no one else made her feel.

A smile appeared on Aria's face and Hannah dropped her second slice of pizza back on her plate and squealed. "You guys that is so cute! I totally support you guys in this relationship, as long as I'm not the third wheel when I'm hanging out with just the two of you." Hannah said smiling. This made Emily laugh as she shook her head playfully at Hannah's comment.

"Me too," Aria said with a smile. "Just as long as you guys promise not to do that whole break-up make-up sh*t me and Ezra used to always do."

"But you guys love each other, and it always worked out in the both of your favor's." Emily reminded Aria.

Aria nodded and smiled. "You're absolutely right. But I don't think Paige is taking this relationship with you two very well."

Alison rolled her eye and drank a sip of her Pepsi. "Well she has to take it well, what's done is done." Emily said firmly. "But just so there's no tension between us, I'll talk to her to get her to—"

"No! Don't talk to her. Don't talk to her at all!" Alison demanded while taking her cup away from her mouth.

"I have to, we're on the same swim team and I don't want there to be bad blood on the team. Plus, the other girls on the team will probably want to know what's going on between her and I and I'd rather—" Emily barely got out.

"Fu*k what those stupid a*s bi*ches think! They're going to be nosey anyway." Alison yelled.

Emily looked at Alison through squinted eyes, trying to figure out why Alison didn't want her to make amends with Paige. "But why don't you—" Emily began only to be cut off once more.

"UGHHHH! EMILY! I swear to God if you talk to her anymore about this I'm going to…!" Alison yelled, but didn't finish her sentence. She examined the other girls' faces and then Emily's, who had a worried, look on her face. The other three girls looked shocked, especially Aria.

"Hey Emily your Aunt Crystal is her and she's here with Daisy. She also brought ice cream so all of you girls come down and have some." Mrs. Fields called up the stairs. Daisy was Emily's baby cousin who was just 2 years old. Emily loved her to death and everyone that knew Emily knew that. She treated the little girl like she was her own and the baby girl adored Emily just as much as her own mother, which was aunt Crystal.

"Oooo! Ice cream!" Hannah squealed jumping off the bed and running out the bedroom door down the stairs, forgetting about her current confusion of Ali's tone. Aria smiled awkwardly at Alison and Emily and made her way out the room, down the stairs as well. Emily who was still in shock, got off her bed slowly and before leaving the room looked at Ali, who still seemed upset.

As Alison was about to follow Emily out the door, she was stopped by Spencer who sat quiet for almost the whole conversation the girls were having. "Wait, Ali." Spencer said getting off the bed and walking toward Ali. Alison rolled her eyes and turned to face Spencer who had a blank, stern look on her face. "I don't know what you're up to but if you plan on hurting Emily, just cut to the chase now." Spencer said in a low tone, she was very close to Ali.

"What makes you think I'm planning to hurt her?" Alison said, the obvious anger in her voice.

"Come on Ali, I know you, we know you. When did you start dating girls?"

"Since I decided that I wanted to date Emily…your point?" Alison said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay so what are you going to tell the hundreds of people including your family when they ask you about your sexual preference? Are you going to say you diverted to being a lesbian?" Spencer said smartly.

" Even though it's no ones business, how about I tell them that I date boys and girls, whoever steals my heart for the moment. And for the moment, Emily Fields has my heart." Alison said flipping her hair.

"For the moment?" Spencer chuckled with sarcasm. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I love Emily and we're going to be together for a long time and as my friend and Emily's, I need you to be happy for us." Alison said smiling.

Spencer huffed then looked at the floor. "Okay, you know I was just making sure, trying to look out for Em. You know how fragile she is, please don't break her."

"Don't worry Spence, I know what you mean. Em's in good hands, trust me." Alison confirmed rubbing Spencer's arm with a twisted grin on her face. Spencer hated that grin but brushed it off.

"Hey guys, what are you still doing up here?" Emily asked, her body frame in the doorway. Alison removed her hand from Spencer's arm and looked at Emily.

"Nothing, we were just headed down there right now." Spencer stated glancing at Ali, then making her way down the stairs. Even though Ali promises to take care of Emily emotionally, Spencer thought, Ali is still a lot of drama, I hope Emily knows what she's getting herself into.

"Okay missy lets go." Emily said motioning for Alison to come downstairs. Alison walked over to Emily, pulled her out of the doorway into the bedroom and closed the door. Alison then walked over to Emily's bed and sat on it. Emily looked at Alison and asked, "don't you want to come downstairs and hang with everyone?"

"In a few, but for right now, come here." Alison said in a low tone. She flipped her legs onto the bed, her whole body now on it. Emily looked at Alison with wide eyes and didn't move. "Come here Emily, now." Alison demanded seductively, overlapping one leg onto the other as she stared daringly at Emily. Emily slowly walked over to Ali, standing over her. Alison then grabbed Emily by her shirt, and pulled her onto her body. Emily was now on top of Ali and Ali pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. After a few seconds, she thrusted Emily upward to regain air. Alison looked into Emily's eyes and began stroking her hair. "Never give up on me, no matter what?" Alison said.

"I could never, baby." Emily responded, inches away from Alison's face and she pressed her lips to Alison's. With Emily still on top of her, Alison had her hands entangled in Emily's hair as the two locked lips on the bed. Emily's hands were moving up and down Ali's sides and Emily was automatically moving her body back and forth against Ali's body. Alison, getting aroused by the contact of their bodies, darted her tongue in Emily mouth and nearly down her throat. Emily let out a moan and was breathing hard. Alison was breathing just as hard as Emily and she began repeatedly throwing her tongue in and out of Emily's mouth, her grip on her hair tightening. Emily felt like she was free falling into a peaceful place, and she didn't want to escape this feeling. But she knew sooner or later someone was going to walk in on them. So she pulled back from the kisses and both girls were panting, letting the air come back. Emily, still on top of Alison, looked down into her blue eyes and couldn't help but just stare. She couldn't believe that Alison was finally hers, something she's wanted for the longest. "I love you Ali, I love you so much." Emily said placing a single kiss on Ali's lips. Alison reached up and started stroking Emily's cheek while smiling at her. There was a twinkle in Alison's blue irises and Emily couldn't help but think how happy she was about this relationship that she had gotten herself into with Ali. But the thing is, Emily most definitely did not know what she was getting herself into by getting into an intimate relationship with Alison DiLaurentis.

***Hoped you guys liked this chapter, made it kind of short. Please review. Thanks***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Please review my story, thanks. And follow me too. This chapter has intimate scenes with Ali and Emily, just a heads up* **

Two Months Later

Here we go again, Emily thought to herself, as she sat at her computer table taking in an earful of accusations from Alison as she did her annual phone checks on Emily. It was more than annually actually, it was more like ever week these days. As Alison went through Emily's phone she found new things to accuse Emily of cheating or doing something that she "wasn't supposed to be doing". The thing that Emily did not understand was she never did anything to make Ali believe she was cheating on her, yet Alison forced her to give her the password to her cell phone. Emily figured since she had nothing to hide, why not just give it to her and make her happy. That still did not work. On the other hand, Ali has had two slip ups in the first three months they've been dating, and it was with two different people. With one of the individuals, Alison had a one-night stand with him, and when Emily found out, Ali swore that she was thinking of her the whole time and would never talk to the boy again. Even though Emily was disgusted and crushed, she believed Ali and stayed with her. The second individual Ali had her slip up with, was a female that Alison was having a little secret fling with. Lucky for Emily, CeCe, Alison's other best friend, knew the girl and filled Emily in about what she knew about Alison and the girl. According to CeCe, Alison and the girl had a lot of fun making out at parties and texted each other all day. This broke Emily so bad that she stayed in her room for two days straight without talking to anyone, or even confronting Alison for the matter. When she finally confronted Alison, she told her everything she found out and threatened to break up with her. Emily really didn't want to break up with Ali, so she was hoping Alison would have an explanation for this. She also wanted an explanation so she could have some liger and she didn't want to give Alison up to another chick that quick. Luckily for her, Alison did have an explanation, as usual. Her excuse was the girl and her were just friends and if they made out at parties, it was because they were both really drunk and the kisses met nothing. Emily, half believing Ali's story and half relieved that Ali wasn't leaving her for another person stayed in the relationship. Alison was furious at CeCe for ratting her out to Emily though. So the next time Emily secretly tried to get any information on whether Ali was still seeing this mystery girl, CeCe would just shrug and say she didn't know. Alison told Emily not to tell the other girls about her little mistakes, but Emily still told them, but begged them not to go back and confront Alison about it. The other girls were still surprised that Emily wanted to be with her, and Emily would always say, "People make mistakes you know." Even after all Alison's mistakes, Emily rarely asked her to see her phone for inspection, even though she had the right to. The one time she asked Alison for her password to her cell phone, Alison caught an attitude and went crazy on her. Then she started this whole speech about how Emily didn't trust her and how Emily was acting like everyone else and was judging her. Emily tried calming her down and dismissed the idea of having Alison's password. It was now December and things between the two were rocky, there was always arguing between them, almost everyday; Ali starting most of them. But it wasn't always like this, last Emily remembered.

"Oh my gosh Ali! I told you, she's just a friend of mine on the swim team. There's nothing going on!" Emily yelled for the third time.

"Don't you fu*king yell at me! And oh she's just a friend, then why the fu*k does she keep sending you all these heart emojis?! And what the fu*k did you do about it? Nothing! You just sat back and flirted back with her through text!" Alison yelled back, pacing back and forth in Emily's room.

"I wasn't flirting, I was just helping her out with the homework we had in History!" Emily said still screaming.

"Emily, I'm warning you, lower your voice with me! And oh okay, helping her with homework huh! Is this bi*ch a lesbian too or something?!" Alison thundered. Emily was in complete shock about Alison's jealousy right now. Yes, it was frequent but it never got this heated where Alison was blood shot red in the face. "For a matter of fact let me call this bi*ch right now."

"Okay, no, I think this little session is over." Emily said getting up from the computer chair and reaching for her phone, she was getting very angry with Ali now. Alison moved Emily's phone behind her, arms stretched out in the opposite direction as Emily. She then held the phone overhead and pressed the call button on the contact of the girl in Emily's phone. "No, Ali, Stop!" Emily said reaching for the phone above. It hadn't occurred to Alison that Emily was in fact taller than her and would be able to reach the phone. Emily got a grasp onto her phone, but couldn't take it away from Alison because she had a tight grip on the phone too. "Ali seriously!" Emily pleaded impatiently. She was trying to remove Alison's fingers off the phone, but Ali kept twisting her hand in different directions to keep Emily from getting the phone back. Emily saw the screen start the counting for the call minutes and she heard her teammate say hello.

"Hi Bi*ch!" Alison screamed, hoping the girl would hear.

"Umm, Emily?" The faint voice from the phone said, sounding confused.

"Oh my gosh! Ali seriously stop!" Emily whispered to Alison. "Seriously, hang up!" Emily whispered again, trying to press the red button to end the call in the mist of their struggle. Emily used more force against Alison in trying to get the phone back and Alison felt it. Alison then deliberately socked Emily in the stomach very hard, that Emily nearly lost her breath and bent over with her hand over her stomach. Pain rushed up Emily's body and she looked at Alison through watery eyes. "What the heck Ali." Emily huffed out. Yes, Alison had gotten physical with her occasionally whenever they would get into their arguments, but nothing as painful as this. Maybe little slaps on the arm, shoving, grabbing of the neck and pulling of the hair, but those didn't cause Emily real pain like this jab in the abdomen did.

"What?" She heard the girl say who was clearly still on the line, listening to what was going on. Emily reached for the phone again, and was able to grab it once more. Ali and Emily were tugging back and forth on the phone, and in an attempt to get Emily to release her grip; Alison pounded Emily in the arm with her fist, causing excruciating pain up Emily's arm all the way up to her shoulder. Alison was stronger than people thought.

"Ahhh!" Emily called out, letting go of the phone to hold her now throbbing arm. In result of Emily letting go quickly and Alison barely having a grip on the phone due to the amount Emily had on it before she let go, the phone flew out of Alison's hand and it met the wall forcefully. "Oh my gosh…" Emily said threw gritted teeth. Alison turned to Emily, looking at her with icy, cold eyes; looking at how much pain she just caused Emily physically. Ali rolled her eyes and started walking toward the phone slowly; knowing Emily was in too much pain to retrieve the phone faster than her. When she picked Emily's phone off the ground, she started laughing at the sight of the phone. She walked back over to Emily with the phone in her hand, showing her the condition of the phone. Emily looked up horrified to see her I Phone 5s with a shattered screen. Alison got a kick out of watching Emily's facial expression due to the damaged phone, and she went out in full hysterics. Emily, still rubbing her stomach, glared at Ali. She didn't understand what was so funny about the situation. Knowing how valuable I Phones are, the normal human being would apologize for the damage, not sit there and laugh their head off. Emily was furious, and was getting even more heated as she watched Ali point he finger at her and the phone at the same time, making fun Emily.

"Which one hurts more baby, seeing your I Phone shattered or the punch that I gave to your arm and belly?" Ali taunted reaching to poke Emily in the stomach.

This made Emily feel worthless, so she tried to mask off the physical pain Ali caused to her body and stood up as straight as she could. "Y-your little hits barely hurt." Emily lied, hoping Ali bought it. But Ali tilted her head to the side and looked at Emily in a mocking manner. "You need to leave." Emily said quietly, still filled with anger.

"Oh, now you're kicking me out?" Alison said raising her eyebrows and had finally stopped laughing.

"Yes, I need to talk to my mom as soon as possible about getting my phone fixed." Emily said.

"Big deal, the fu*king phone still works." Alison said pressing the power button at the top and showing Emily that the phone was still working. Emily figured that the girl had hung up minutes earlier to this. "See. What are you being such a big baby about?" Alison sneered, acting like Emily had no right to be upset about her phone screen being completely ruined. Emily was still angry though, very angry. Alison went farther and said, "Don't worry, you can use your daddy's little military money to get this fixed, don't worry." Alison tilted her head to the side again, giving one of her famous evil grins to Emily. That sent Emily into flames. Her dad being in the army was a touchy subject for Emily, and Alison knew that. Emily was beyond furious at that comment Alison made and she was done.

"GET OUT NOW ALI!" Emily screamed, and attempted to point to the door. Alison jumped at the volume of Emily's words since Emily rarely got that loud with her. Emily's chest was heaving and she was breathing hard.

Alison smirked again, having no respect for Emily's seriousness. "Fine, whatever." Ali said rolling her eyes and throwing the broken I Phone hard at Emily's face. Emily let out a grunt of pain. As Ali was walking out, she bumped Emily forcefully, leaving Emily to grit her teeth in pain.

Later that evening, Emily sat at her study desk in her room doing homework. She was still very upset at what happened with her and Alison earlier, that that's all she could think of. This time, Alison had gone too far. She made sure she called her friend and explained that the phone call from earlier was a mistake. Her damaged phone was sitting on the table next to her and the screen lit up, showing that she received a text message. Emily looked at her phone and saw it was Aria. She opened the text message and it read: Hey, can I come over to study?

Emily was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment so she replied back with: Hey Aria, sorry I'm not feeling well. Maybe ask Spencer. She felt bad for turning her friend down, but she didn't want anyone around her, not even her own mother.

Two hours later, Emily got a text from the one and only Alison. When Emily saw her name pop on the screen, her heart jumped a little. Part of her was waiting for Ali to text her and she was looking forward to hear what Alison had to say about what happened earlier. Hopefully some sort of apology that would wash away Emily's anger; she hated staying mad at Ali. Any other texts she got earlier that weren't from Ali just irritated her. She opened the text: *Hey little cry baby, you busy?" (Alison)

*So all of a sudden you care about my schedule? (Emily)

*I always care. ;) (Alison)

*Is this your way of apologizing? (Emily)

*Omg, can I come over or not? (Alison) Emily knew that she was supposed to still be mad at Alison and she didn't want to let Ali get off that easy like always, but she couldn't help it.

*Yea…you can come over. (Emily)

*Okay good, make sure the front door is unlocked; I'll be there in like 10 minutes. See ya babe ;) (Alison)

*See ya 3 (Emily)

When Emily came back upstairs from unlocking the front door, she decided to put herself in a happier mood and put earphones in her ear to listen to music. As 30 minutes passed, Emily was singing along to her current song when someone from behind took the earphones out. Emily turned quickly to see Ali, with a huge smile on her face. Emily's stomach fluttered. "Did I scare you Em?" Alison said in a joking matter.

Emily returned the playful smile. "No! You did not, but you were supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago missy." As Emily tried to get up from the chair, Alison pushed her back down and quickly climbed on top of her, straddling her lap. Alison placed one hand on Emily's shoulder, with the other hand; she used it to grab Emily's jaw and mashed her lips forcefully onto Emily's, her lip-gloss smearing on Emily's lips and cheeks. Alison pulled back and stared into Emily's eyes and Emily stared back into Alison's. Alison was giving Emily a sexy look while she started rocking back and forth on Emily, slowly. Each time Alison's front bumped Emily's abdomen, her stomach tightened, and then released a larger amount of butterflies. Emily was smiling at Alison while she held Ali's hips with both hands. The sudden ring of Emily's phone distracted her though and she looked away from Alison to the phone sitting on the table. But not for long because Alison immediately cupped Emily's face with both of her hands and forcefully turned Emily's face back toward her. This was the type of contact that Emily liked that Alison did to her, and it turned her on. She didn't enjoy the extremely violent blows she got that afternoon. Emily and Ali started making out veraciously in that chair, still in the same positions. Ali's arms were wrapped around Emily's neck and she was still rocking back and forth on Emily, a little faster this time now. Moving herself against Emily aroused her and she gave out little moans, knowing that she needed more. Soon enough both girls ended up on Emily's bed, rubbing, sucking, and kissing on each other. Alison began to remove her shirt and skirt that she wore to Emily's house. She then removed her bra and tossed it at Emily's face. Emily took in a whiff of the scent on the bra and she closed her eyes to savor the smell of Ali, which was another factor that turned her on. Growing impatient with Emily, Alison roughly took off Emily's long sleeve shirt, and was greeted by a white tee underneath. When Emily opened her eyes to this action, she saw that Ali was already fully naked and this made her freeze and stare. Her knees got weak, her throat became dry; she was mesmerized. Alison saw this, and gave her little overly cocky grin as she started pulling Emily's jeans down. She straddled Emily's hips and leaned down and stuck her tongue in her mouth. This made Emily snap out of her daze and she began rubbing Alison's a*s and grabbing it. Then she reached down and touched Alison's vagina, which had been a life long desire of hers, and she rubbed it softly. This action made Alison moan as she threw Emily's hand away from her front and started grinding on Emily's hips.

After doing this for a couple of minutes, Alison caught Emily by surprise and moved her body up and forward, now straddling Emily's face. She started moving her hips in circular motion on Emily's face, staring at the wall in front of her, concentrating on the feeling. Emily could feel the wetness from Ali, and as she grabbed Ali's behind again, she moved her tongue across Ali's vagina lips, before sticking her tongue inside. This made Ali moan much louder as she threw her head back and started bucking back and forth on Emily's face. She was riding faster and harder, making the head board of the bed hit the wall, and the bed underneath the two was creaking violently. Ali was going as fast and hard as possible now, grasping and pulling handfuls of Emily's hair. As she orgasmed, she let out the loudest moan and grunt of the night and slowed her hip movement to a slow rhythm, eventually to a complete halt. She just sat on Emily's face for a minute while she was talking deep breaths. When she got off of Emily's face, she whispered in her ear, "My turn to get you there, babe." In the dark Ali shoved her head between Emily's legs and started sucking her clit, hard and fast. At first Emily gently placed a single hand on Alison's head, moaning quietly. Then, as things sped up with Emily, the force of her hand on Ali's head increased and her moans got louder. When Emily came, she felt like she was on cloud 9, a cloud that she has never reached before. She's never orgasmed that way when she slept with Paige, she never felt this way with anyone. Alison rolled over next to her in bed, giving one of her grins again. Emily just looked at her wide-eyed, still breathing hard from that intense orgasm. "So are you still mad about earlier?" Alison said seductively, running her finger up and down Emily's collarbone.

Emily shook her head fast. "No, it's all good Ali. And I'm sorry for getting so upset at you and yelling, I didn't mean—" Emily said without thought, only to be cut off.

"Shhh," Ali said placing her pointer finger on Emily's lips. "I forgive you Em, just go to sleep." Alison was surprised that Emily apologized to her, but she'd take it.

"I love you Ali." Emily said, giving her the final kiss of the night.

"I love you too Em." Ali said returning the kiss, then staring into her eyes.

Emily knew that she wasn't supposed to forgive Ali so easily considering the events that took place earlier. She knew the other girls would be upset at her for tolerating the abuse that she received. But was it really abuse? No, Emily thought, it was just Ali being Ali, a little aggressive at times, but that was Ali. But what about the phone that Ali damaged. Was she supposed to let that go too? Technically, Emily thought again, I was yanking on the phone too, so Ali isn't to blame entirely, right? After all, I do have insurance on my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Thanks for the few reviews I've received, I'm very grateful. I could use all the encouragement. Loll. But for the individual in the review saying that the story has nothing to do with Paige you're obviously wrong and didn't even read enough of the story. Since the story is only on chapter 5, I have way more to write about and Paige shows up a lot in the story. So don't jump to conclusions when you don't know the writer's intent. If you have a problem with it, don't read and go and make your own story however you please. Anyway, for the rest of you, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy***

Emily, Aria, Alison, and Spencer all sat in Emily's living room. All five girls wanted to ride to school together that morning. They were all sitting, waiting for Hannah to finish refreshing up in Emily's bathroom. That same morning, Emily's aunt crystal came over and brought Daisy. Daisy wobbled around the four girls, chattering away, believing that the girls could understand her two- year old talk. All the girls had smiles of admiration on their faces as they watched Daisy run around them; she was too cute. All of them had this notion except Alison. She glared at Daisy whenever she came close to her, but did this when the other girls weren't looking. She had the same glare on her face when Emily would take the little girl in her arms and kiss her on the cheeks, leaving Daisy in giggles. Emily continued and started tickling Daisy repeatedly and Daisy let out louder giggles, her little teeth showing. Spencer and Aria laughed along at the sight of the toddler's joy.

Aria then looked over at Ali and noticed she had a new purse. "Ooo Ali, that purse is so cute, where'd you get it from?" Aria asked in amazement. Alison didn't reply though, she was too busy looking at Emily and Daisy through evil eyes. "Hello, Ali? Ali?" Aria continued waving her hand in front of Ali's face. Alison finally realized that Aria was talking to her and she snapped her head toward Aria. She then looked at Emily and Spencer, who were looking at her confused.

Alison turned back to Aria. "What?"

"Where did you go, I was asking you where you got that purse from." Aria said with a little laughter in her voice.

"Oh," Alison said with a tiny smile, "Em bought it for me." She looked at Emily and smiled.

Aria and Spencer looked at each other, then at Emily. "Wow Em, you're really going in for her huh?" Spencer said with a slight smile.

"Yea, that purse looks so expensive, super cute!" Aria added on.

"It was, but it's no big deal." Emily said, smiling at Alison. Alison returned the smile.

"Oh really, no big deal? What about those real leather boots you bought her? Were those no big deal too?" Spencer questioned. "You don't want to go bankrupt now." She added with a playful manner. Alison glared at Spencer and Spencer ignored her look.

"No, ha-ha, I've been putting extra hours in at the brew. I'll be fine Spence." Emily responded. Spencer looked at Emily doubtfully.

Just then Emily's phone buzzed with the notification that she was receiving a text message. Emily's phone's screen was repaired the following day it was cracked due to the insurance she had on it. She never told the other girls about what happened the day it was destroyed. She never told the girls how Alison had hit her either; Ali made her promise that she wouldn't tell and Alison herself promised not to do it again. Alison looked up quickly toward Emily's phone as Emily picked it up and read the message to herself. It was Paige.

***Hey, how have you been, can we talk? Meet me in the girls pool locker room?" (Paige)**

Emily looked off into space. She hadn't heard from Paige in a while and she had to admit, she did miss hanging out with her. Alison saw the look in Emily's eye and looked at her more closely.

"Who just texted you Em?" Alison asked through squinted, suspicious eyes.

"Umm, it's n-no one just uhh my swim coach, telling me to meet her today." Emily lied.

"Mhmm, and why does your swim coach want you to meet outside of practice?" Alison said raising one eyebrow at Emily.

"S-she has something to tell me…I don't know what though." Emily lied again. She knew Alison would have a fit if she found out that Paige had texted her. Alison had always told Emily not to talk to Paige, not ever. She never gave Emily a good explanation as to why except for that she didn't want Paige feeling any form of happiness by talking to Emily. But deep down, her real reasons were because she didn't want Paige to convince Emily to go back out with her. Deep down, Alison knew that Paige had treated Emily better than she did.

Hannah came into the living room with her hair and make up all done. "Alright guys, I'm all done, let's go now." The other girls looked at Hannah, except Alison who had a fixed look on Emily.

"Took you long enough Han." Spencer said rolling her eyes.

Daisy wobbled over to Alison and the gold dangling buckles on her purse caught the toddler's eyes. She picked up one of the buckles and shoved it in her mouth, slobbering all over it. Alison, who was still sitting on the couch looked down at Daisy disgusted. She snatched the buckle out of Daisy's mouth and tried moving her purse away from her. But Daisy's little hand maintained a grip on the purse, tugging it away from Alison. Becoming furious, Alison forcefully snatched the bag out of the powerless two-year old's hand and with that, Daisy hit the carpet hard with her butt. Daisy looked around at all the girls surprised, eyes full of tears.

"Ali! What's your problem?" Aria questioned, looking at the disappointed two-year old who was still on the floor. Aria got up and walked over to Daisy, picking her up and returning to her place on the couch.

Alison looked over at Emily, who looked back at her wide-eyed, then looked at Daisy who was being cradled by Aria. "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean too." Ali spoke out. She turned over to Aria, who was seated besides her on the couch and Ali put her hand on Daisy's arm, who flinched in return. Daisy then turned her back to Alison and hid her face in Aria's chest. "Daisy…" Alison tried again, trying to remove Daisy from Aria's hands and into her own. This just made Daisy squirm out of Aria's lap and run over to Emily, who picked her up and held her. All the girls got up to head out the door for school and Alison walked up to Emily, who was still holding Daisy. "Em, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her." Ali said with pleading eyes. Emily looked at her and nodded. "Sorry Daisy." Ali said into the little girls ear. Daisy peeked at Ali a little from Emily's shoulder.

Emily smiled. "Awh, it's okay, right Daisy?" Emily said positioning Daisy so she faced Ali. "Humm? You're alright." Ali outstretched her arms to encase Daisy and Emily placed Daisy right into her arms. Ali hugged and rocked Daisy, and being forgiving and forgetful like all babies are, Daisy returned the affection to Ali by hugging her too. Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight, Ali holding Daisy to her chest tightly like she was her mother._ Ali would make a great mother one day if she just put away her short temper_, Emily thought.

Aunt Crystal came down the stairs and smiled at Ali and Daisy. "Well looks like Daisy made a new friend." Aunt Crystal laughed. "You know she's going to want you to hold her for a long time now." Alison looked down at Daisy who was lying against her chest, sucking on her pinky. "Here I'll take her before she gets too comfortable." Aunt Crystal continued taking Daisy from Ali. "But hey Emily, you're still taking care of Daisy after school right?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't forget." Emily said smiling at Daisy who was half asleep in her mother's arms.

"Ok sweetie, see you soon. Have a great day at school ladies."

"Bye!" They all called leaving out the door. While all the girls were headed to the car, Spencer stopped Emily and held her back while the other girls went on.

"Em, you know what I'm going to say right?" Spencer whispered. Emily looked at her confused. "You know, what Ali just did in there. How she practically knocked poor little Daisy to the floor."

Emily huffed and looked at the ground. "Yea I know, she didn't mean it, and she said she was sorry." Emily said in Ali's defense.

"Okay yea she said sorry, but that doesn't make what she did right. I myself am not a big fan of babies, but I know better than to be rough with them. Daisy doesn't know any better, but Ali does." Spencer said with a pleading tone.

"Well it's in the past and Ali made up for it with Daisy. What else do you want me to do?" Emily said taking her eyes off the ground and looking at Spencer.

"Emily, that's a sign." Spencer confirmed.

"What sign?"

"A sign indicating Ali's true colors to situations like this and much more. Has Ali ever lashed out like that before?" Spencer said with raised eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Look Spencer the other girls are getting suspicious on what we're talking about and we don't want to be late for school." Emily said impatiently.

"You mean Ali will get suspicious?" Spencer questioned smartly. Emily frowned at Spencer and started walking toward the car. Spencer followed.

"You know, we've been waiting for your keys to open your car?" Hannah said to Spencer.

"Oh oh my bad!" Spencer responded sarcastically.

In the car Spencer and Aria were in the front and Hannah, Emily and Alison sat in the back. Ali was right in the middle of the other two, and Ali found Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers. Emily looked at Ali and smiled and they scooted really close to each other and stayed that way the entire car ride to school.

Right before lunch, Emily entered the girl's pool locker room and headed to her locker to be greeted by Paige. "Oh, wow, I was going to text you that I would meet you, but…" Emily trailed off looking at Paige.

"It's okay. I knew we would see each other in here sooner or later. But anyway, how have you been Em? You look great." Paige said with warmth in her eyes, looking at Emily from head to toe. She studied Emily's white and black- stripped shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"I've been good, hanging in there, living life." Emily replied with a smile. She was surprised Paige wasn't still as upset at her about the break 2 months ago. "And you?"

"I've been good too, kind of…missing you a lot though." Paige said looking at Emily sincerely.

Emily looked back at Paige and smiled. "I missed you too, you know, us hanging out and all."

"You know, I was hoping that even though we're not together, we could still be friends and hang out here and there. Just because Ali and me hate each other, doesn't mean we have to be enemies." Paige said.

"I know." Emily said quietly, knowing that Ali would freak out if she ever found out Emily and Paige were hanging out. "She hates when I talk to you though. Gosh I wish you guys would just make up already."

"Well maybe if you change your mind…' Paige trailed off.

"Change my mind about what?" Emily asked.

"About me and you. Like not now but maybe soon along the road." Paige said desperately.

"Paige, I love Ali. I'm not thinking about along the road with anyone else but her." Emily said firmly.

Something in Paige died and Emily saw it. "Figured she'd have you so smitten by now anyway." Paige said sadly.

"Yea, she's that type of chick." Emily said with a chuckle. As soon as she saw Paige wasn't buying into that humor she continued. "But anyway, I would like it if we started hanging out again, as friends.

Paige smiled slightly and nodded. "Me too. So what are you doing for Christmas break?"

"My mom probably has a big get together planned, she always does something big every year." Emily smiled as her and Paige walked out of the locker room and down the hallway. The two stopped at the side of the hallway to discuss their plans for the remaining days of December, laughing, smiling and catching up. However, being caught up in their conversation, both girls failed to notice the pair of cold blue eyes watching them from down the hall.

"Hey Ali." A male called from behind. Ali snapped her head abruptly to see Noel Kahn behind her with a huge smile on his face. Ali still had the evil glare on her face from watching Emily and Paige down the hall. "Whoa there girl! You look like you're about to kill someone." Noel laughed.

"Yea well I could, and I just might." Ali muttered through gritted teeth, looking back at her girlfriend and Paige. Noel followed Ali's gaze down the hallway.

"Ha, you scared that bi*ch Paige will take your bi*ch and bang her?" Noel said laughing. Almost everyone in the school was aware of Alison and Emily's relationship, they were the couple that everyone talked about. A few of the other girls in the school found themselves either crushing on Emily or trying to date a girl on the side because Alison was dating a girl.

"No!" Ali lied angrily.

"Okay sure, then why are you watching them like a hawk?" Noel questioned. Ali balled her fists up, ready to punch Noel. "Just stop being sneaky and have a threesome with them already, and maybe I can watch." Noel added, laughing at his comments. Ali turned and slapped Noel on the arm, hard. So hard that it left a red mark. "What the hell!" Noel called out rubbing his arm.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Ali asked evilly, tilting her head to the side.

"No…" Noel lied, "you just got me out of nowhere. You need to take all that anger out on your little girlfriend and her side chick, not me."

"Oh shut up. I'm not worried about the both of them trust me. I could have any boy or girl that I wanted." Ali said cockily. "Walk me to lunch?" Ali said to Noel, holding her arm out for him to go arm in arm with her. Noel rubbed his arm once more and accepted the offer. They walked down the hall toward the lunchroom, Ali glaring back one last time at Paige and Emily.

***Hey come over after school. (Alison)** Ali had texted this to Emily nearly right after the final bell rang for school to get out. Emily was happy to get a text from Ali because throughout the whole day, Ali had ignored her and only responded with short replies when Emily talked to her first. Emily wanted to know what the problem was.

***Hey, I would love to, but I got to baby-sit Daisy right after school, do you want to come over instead?" (Emily)**

***Just bring her with you, I guess. (Alison)**

***Okay, see you then. Love you Ali. 3 (Emily)**

***3 (Alison)**

Emily was happy that Ali wasn't mad at her. Maybe the day would go by without a fight from her and Ali. Just then Emily got another text message, it was from Paige.

***Hey water bug, we still meeting at the brew tonight? (Paige)**

***Loll yea, but you know just to study and talk a little… (Emily)**

***Yea I know…but does Ali know?" (Paige)**

***Umm, I guess for now she doesn't need to know. Loll… (Emily)**

***Okay, loll see ya! (Paige)**

Emily wasn't looking forward to hanging out with Paige in a romantic way, but more in a fun friendship way. But maybe it was better that Ali didn't find out about their meet up.

Later after school, at Alison's house, Ali, Emily and Daisy were sitting at the kitchen's table. Emily was doing homework, Ali was reading some textbook and little Daisy was scribbling on a coloring sheet that Emily brought to Ali's house for her. "Look Emmy, look I color." Daisy said in her little voice, proud of herself for the colors she put together.

"Oh, Daisy that is so pretty!" Emily said, trying to encourage the two year old.

Daisy smiled a huge smile, her confidence being boosted. "He-go Emmy, fo you." Daisy said, handing her scribbled artwork over to Emily.

Emily took the paper and held it to her chest. "Awwh! Thank you Daisy, I love it." Emily said, pretending to be excited, but still loved it. Daisy smiled again and took out another coloring sheet and started her scribbling again, this time coloring faster like she was on a mission. Emily couldn't help but smile at her as she took out her phone to take a video of Daisy.

Alison suddenly cleared her throat loudly and Emily looked up at her and stopped the video. "So Ali how was your day?" Emily asked, smiling at Alison.

Alison stared off in space for a little while before slamming her textbook shut and responding. "Hmm, it was okay, boring." She answered shortly.

"Yea so was mine. We all have those boring days."

"No, yours weren't boring today Em." Ali said looking at Emily sideways. "Looks like you were having a lot of fun today."

"W-what are you talking about?" Emily questioned.

Alison stared blankly at Emily, her hand propping her chin up. "I saw you with Paige in the hallway today." Alison topped off dryly.

Emily looked back at Ali and gulped, her eyes getting slightly big. She didn't know what to say. "Uhh well yea, remember how I told you about the coach wanting to meet up with me?" Emily said. Ali just stared at Emily with that same smudge, dry look. Emily couldn't read Alison's facial expression to see what she was thinking; this scared Emily a little. "Well I guess she wanted to meet with Paige too and she told the both of us to—" Emily tried to make up this lie real quick only to be cut off.

"What were you and Paige talking about?" Alison asked dryly, but still firm.

Emily looked at Alison and decided to go on with her story that she made up. "Ali like I was trying to say we were just discussing stuff about the team and how to make things better… the coach thought it would be a good—" Emily tried to continue.

"No. What were you too REALLY talking about? Alison questioned, her voice getting louder.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes and saw them getting icy with fury. "Ali… I told you we were just…" Emily stopped talking when she saw Alison look away from her and start shaking her head. "Look Alison, it wasn't a big deal we just—"

"Not a big deal?" Ali asked quietly as she turned her head back to Emily slowly.

"Yea it wasn't like—" Emily poked.

Then as fast as lightning, Alison grabbed the hammer that was sitting farther down the table and brought it above Emily's head. "NOT A BIG DEAL! NOT A BIG DEAL!" Alison thundered, standing up quickly causing her chair to fall over. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO THAT MOTHER FU*KING BI*CH AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!" Ali was screaming at the top of her lungs and she came closer to Emily, holding the hammer closer to her head, in a threatening position to hit her. "DID I OR DID I NOT TELL YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER!" Alison continued now taking hold of Emily's arm with her free hand and squeezing it.

Emily was terrified as she stared at the hammer directly then putting her hand up to shield herself. She didn't know what to say or do. At this point, Daisy had stopped her coloring and was looking up at Alison, afraid as well. Emily was so surprised at this outburst, it was a new level of Ali's threats, but this time, she was scared Alison might actually jam that hammer into her head. Emily felt her arm burst into flames as Alison's hold on it only increased. "Ali, wait Ali I can explain." Emily pleaded, her eyes getting watery.

"SHUT UP!" Alison bellowed releasing Emily's arm and now taking a handful of Emily's hair and tugging on it really hard.

"Owe!" Emily cried out

Alison still pulling on Emily's hair pulled Emily's head back and with all her might slammed Emily's head onto the kitchen table.

"AHHHHHH!" Emily shrieked in pain. When Emily's face met the marble table, her nose felt like it had smothered into bits and her teeth had collided deeply with her lips, causing her to involuntarily bite down hard on them. Blood gusted from Emily's nose and blood flowed out of her lips and gums in her mouth. Tears also flooded out of her eyes. Her heart was beating faster than ever with fear and she thought she was going into cardiac arrest. Emily tilted her head slightly to look up at Alison; she can swear she saw fire in her eyes.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FU*K YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT NOW! NOW!" Alison's anger was rising above the surface. Emily was crying out now, loud sobs filling the room. Emily tried to wiggle out of her current position, but Alison had a death force on her head. Alison was growing angry and impatient with the lack of explanation she was getting from Emily. And something inside her was just making her angrier and angrier; she just didn't know what it was. But it was growing and growing. "TELL ME YOU PIECE OF SH*T! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Hearing only more sobs and no answers Alison exploded inside and was getting ready to do the first thing on her mind without thinking. "UGGHHHHH!" Alison raised the hammer way above Emily's head so more force would collide with her head, causing more damage.

"NOO NOO NOO!" Daisy yelled, throwing her crayons at Alison and bolting her hands up. She just watched the whole scene unfold right before her and the baby girl couldn't take anymore. "STOP STOP STOP" The toddler called out. Alison who was getting ready to mash Emily's brain in, off impulse, suddenly stopped and looked at the two year old through evil eyes. She lowered the hammer slowly to her side, leaving Emily untouched but still had her death grip on Emily's hair and the force on the back of her head. Alison was huffing and puffing, looking back down at Emily angrily, who was held in place helplessly. Alison tightened her grip on the hammer, feeling angry again at the thought of Paige and Emily talking to each other. All sorts of thoughts were rushing through her mind. The one she heard the most was, _take control back Ali, show her whose in charge_. Ali felt power rushing back to her, but she was still angry, her thoughts just kept taking over her mind.

"Okay Ali, Okay!" Emily muffled through the blood.

"Okay what?" Ali growled looking down at Emily.

"I won't ever talk to Paige anymore, I swear." Emily pleaded in the mist of her sobs, still trying to break loose from Ali's grip, but there was no use.

"Oh really? How about the other times you swore you wouldn't talk to her? Huh? HUH!" Ali yelled getting angry again.

"NO! Stop it! No!" Daisy went on screaming.

As Ali heard this, her mind started buzzing, getting distracted by the toddler and it annoyed her. "OH MY GOSH, SOMEONE SHUT THIS FU*KING BABY UP!" Ali bellowed, releasing her Hercules grip on Emily and turning all her anger to Daisy. Alison lifted the hammer above Daisy's little head and was getting ready to smash her little skull.

"Ali NO!" Emily begged, jumping up from her chair and lifting her trembling hands in front of the hammer to shield her baby cousin.

"SHUT THIS KID UP!" Alison screamed once more. Daisy looked at Alison with her big, black animated eyes in fear and distrust. Her eyes filled with tears and she started wailing, like a toddler would do in this situation.

"What the hell is going on!" Jason yelled, coming into the kitchen unannounced. He looked at Emily's swollen bloody face and his mouth dropped open. "Em-Emily what happened to your face?" He then looked at Ali who had the hammer in her hand. "Ali, what are you doing with that?" He attempted again to get some answers.

Emily scooped Daisy up into her arms, and Daisy who was still bawling clung to Emily for dear life. Emily then gathered the rest of her stuff and headed toward the door quickly. She didn't look at Alison on her way out deliberately and when she made it out the front door, she sprinted all the way to her house, clutching Daisy to her chest securely and she didn't look back, she was too scared to. Once Emily got home and cleaned her face of the blood, she took out her phone and quickly texted Paige that she had to cancel plans for the night. Paige was disappointed and wanted a truthful explanation.

***Seriously Em? I was really looking forward to hanging out. What the real issue? (Paige)**

***Look it's a long story. Maybe I'll be able to tell you eventually, but right now isn't a good time. (Emily)**

***Okay, well if there's anything else you want to talk about Em, you know I'm here. (Paige)**

***Thanks Paige, but ttyl. (Emily)**

As Paige thought about what could be wrong, she couldn't help but think that Alison had something to do with Emily canceling. And Emily couldn't help but to delete the text message conversation her and Paige just had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far, each and everyone of you help keep me going with this story. But just a heads up, CeCe is in high school like the other girls. Thanks again, have a great day***

The next morning, Emily examined her face in the mirror. She touched her lip that had deep cuts on the inner part of her mouth, and the bridge of her nose that was sore and a shade of purple, so Emily covered the bruise with her makeup foundation. Emily replayed the events that took place at Alison's house yesterday. The screaming, the rough handling, the strength that was used on her, the fury that burned in Alison's eyes. She replayed the cries that had escaped her own lips, the blood that had poured from her mouth and nose, the begging she had done, the pounding of her heart, the fear she watched in her baby cousin's eyes; it all made Emily's stomach turn. Emily was still a little frightened by what she went through yesterday, and she didn't want that happening again. Emily is not the one to fight, but she's also not the one to sit around and allow someone to hit her and get away with it, she believed deeply in self-defense. So why was it so hard for her to defend herself when it came to Ali, why didn't she ever hit her back? To Emily, the idea of putting her hands on Alison in a violent way just didn't sit right with her, it was simply something she could not do. She was afraid that she might hurt Alison more than expected if she even tried. Emily was too deeply in love with Alison to ever bring any physical harm to her, and when you love someone, you're supposed to avoid afflicting pain on him or her. Since this statement is obviously true and Alison told Emily she loved her many times, then why didn't Alison ever hesitate before getting extremely physical with Emily? At this point, Emily was confused by Alison's recent behavior and still did not have the courage to tell anyone about, including her three other best friends. Emily knew she had to either draw the line with Alison, or end things. But that was something Emily obviously did not want to do. Just then Emily got a text message.

***Hey Em…can we talk? (Alison)**

Ever since the incident that happened in the early afternoon yesterday, Emily had not heard from Alison. Not a single explanation, apology, nothing, until this morning before school. Emily looked at the screen, her eyebrows narrowing. She couldn't decide if she should answer or not. Even though she didn't think this was a good idea, she was thinking that she should ask one of the other girls for their opinion. The only thing she feared is they would tell her to break up with Ali; she wasn't ready for that. Emily stared at the text Alison sent her, still thinking if she should respond or not. She even began typing a response a few times but would always end up erasing it. A few minutes later, Alison texted her again.

***Em, come on, I need to talk to you. NOW. (Alison)**

Emily could just imagine the sound of Alison's voice as she read the text message; urgent and demanding, as always. Emily decided to respond this time.

***Look, I think it would be best if we didn't talk about it, maybe we just need some space from one another. (Emily)**

***No! I'm telling you that we need to talk about it. Seriously… (Alison)**

Emily knew that Alison was upset by her response, but out of fear and the thought of losing Ali, Emily really thought space was the best thing for them. She decided not to answer the text; that wasn't such a good idea. In the couple of minutes Emily spent getting ready, she received a flood of text messages from Alison.

***We need to talk about everything Emily, whether you like it or not. (Alison)**

***HELLO?! (Alison)**

***What the hell do you mean you want space by the way…" (Alison)**

***Where the fu*k are you?! Seriously Emily I'm not playing. (Alison)**

***I swear to God, if you don't fu*king answer my text messages, you're going to wish that your mom had killed you before you were born. I'm telling you Emily you know I can make your life a living hell! (Alison)**

From the line of harassing text messages that Emily received from Alison that morning, the last one Alison had sent had upset her.

***OMG Ali just stop! We're not talking about it this morning! Just shut up already dammit! (Emily)**

It was amazing how Emily could release this much steam to Alison through a text message, but never too much when she was right in front of her. Alison made her numb at times and made her feel weak inside and out.

***Who the fu*k do you think you're talking to you little sh*t! Have you forgotten what I can do to you! And I said we need to talk about it now! (Alison)**

Emily was in shock on how Alison could be so harsh after everything she did to her yesterday. After all, Alison was in the wrong, not her. Not wanting to argue anymore, Emily turned her phone off. Feeling down, she packed up the things she needed for school and headed out he door.

As Emily left her house, she was surprised to see a certain individual on her driveway. It was Paige. When Paige heard Emily close her front door to come outside she looked up from her phone and looked at Emily. What was Paige doing here unannounced, Emily thought to herself as she walked toward Paige with a confused look on her face. "Uhh hey Paige…how long were you out here…?"

"Hey Emily, I just got here like 10 minutes ago, was waiting for you. Want a ride?" Paige said pointing to her car that she parked in Emily's driveway.

Emily looked around the snow-covered block uncomfortably, trying to see if anyone in particular was watching the two. "Well Paige, you should have called first. It wasn't the best idea for you to just show up randomly." Emily said quietly, still scanning the block.

Paige looked into Emily's warm, brown eyes, which seemed to be very worried about something. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Emily was, and how something in her sank every time she realized that Emily was not hers. _Why did a girl like Alison get a girl like Emily, _Paige always thought to herself_. Maybe Ali did change into a good person after all; maybe it's just something I don't see._ Paige saw how Emily was still looking down the block with fear, and said, "Don't worry, she already left."

Emily looked at Paige confused, "What, who are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend Ali…don't worry, on my way here, I saw her get a ride from CeCe, they left." Paige said signaling down the road. "You don't have to worry about her catching us talking to each other. So do you want the ride?"

Emily decided it was safe and agreed to ride to school with Paige. Inside the car, Paige and Emily were talking and joking around. As Paige reached over to turn up the heater, Emily flinched off of impulse. Paige looked at Emily in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Em, what's the matter? I was only going to turn up the heater…" Paige said, still looking at Emily surprised. Emily didn't realize she had flinched, until the last minute. She was just so used to having to do this for the last month and a half each time she was around Alison, which was most of the time.

"I know, sorry…it's just, it's cold…" Emily lied, looking at her lap. Paige wasn't convinced though. She looked at Emily suspiciously. She knew something had to be wrong. They finally arrived at school and Paige parked the car.

"Alright buddy, we're here. See you at swim practice after school?" Paige asked Emily.

"Of course!" Emily said with a smile.

"Good, we got a championship coming soon and I'm excited." Paige said lightly punching Emily in the arm in a playful way. Emily winced and gritted her teeth while she let out a sound pain and held her arm. The tight squeezing Alison did on her arm yesterday still ached and burned. Paige again looked at Emily in shock. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you hard!" Paige said worried.

"No you didn't hit me hard at all." Emily said, still rubbing her arm.

"Emily, what happened then?" Paige knew for sure something was up. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Look, Paige it's nothing, I'm fine."

"No! You're not. What really happened?" Paige wanted an answer.

"Nothing, I just ran into a door. That's all. I'm fine, really…" Emily said now looking out the window like she was searching for something, or someone.

Paige sensing it wasn't the truth pushed her more. "Emily, look at me." Emily turned her head slowly to Paige. "You can tell me anything. I know we're not together anymore but we were still friends while we dated, nothing about trust should change." Emily looked at Paige with sad, puppy eyes. Paige wanted to kiss her, and make everything better. "Em, you can trust me, please just tell me. Tell what really happened." Paige's tone softened.

"It's Ali…she has a little bit of a temper." Emily said, licking her lips nervously.

"I knew it, I knew it." Paige said shaking her head. "Every time something goes wrong, why does she always have something to do with it!?"

"She just got a little angry and wasn't thinking, I guess. It's not that big of a deal, I just wish she wouldn't lash out." Emily said looking back out the window.

"Well what could you have possibly done to make her lash out like this?" Paige asked angrily.

"Of course, she caught me talking to you. I-I don't want to have to make that a secret though. She looks at it as me sneaking around with my ex, but that's not what I was doing, she just doesn't get it. I don't get why she won't just ever understand my side of the story." Emily said now looking at her lap, obvious pain in her voice.

Paige looked at Emily with concern. "And she should understand that you and I still want to be friends. Why does she want to take that away?"

"I don't know." Emily responded shrugging her shoulders.

"Em, is this the first time she's hit you, or has she done it more times?" Paige asked with intent.

"Well this time she didn't really hit me, she just maintained a death grip on my arm." Emily said, trying to steer away from answering. This statement only heightened Paige's question.

"This time! So there has been more times?!" Paige questioned with fury. "Emily, is Alison abusing you?" Emily stared out the window, silently. "Emily answer me. Does Alison hit you regularly?" More silence came from Emily. "I swear I'm going to—" Paige said angrily.

"No Paige! You can't say anything to anyone about this!" Emily said in a panic.

"Well maybe Alison needs to be put in her place. She needs to know that this is not okay." Paige stormed on.

Emily turned her whole body to Paige with great panic in her eyes. "You can't say anything to Alison about this, seriously." Emily had seriousness in her voice too.

"Why not? She needs to be taught a lesson anyway." Paige said, her cheeks red with anger.

"Paige, I'm dead serious. DON'T say anything. If you do, I swear…"

"And your mom, does she know about this?" Emily stared at Paige with the same panic look in her eyes. "I think I need to talk to your mother tonight."

"No, she doesn't but I can handle Ali. Just please leave it alone." Emily now had fear in her voice.

"Oh okay, well what are you going to tell her when she asks about the tenderness of your arm? Huh?" Paige squinted one eye when she asked this question. "Why don't you want her to know?"

"It's just, she's always wanted me and Ali to take things a little further than just being friends and she was so happy when she found out me and Ali were together. And I still want to be the perfect couple that my mom wants to see in us. I don't know." Emily looked back at her lap.

"Em, look at me," Paige said lifting Emily's face toward her. "A perfect couple shows signs of love, and what Ali is doing isn't love." A tear rolled down Emily's cheek and she quickly wiped it.

"She does love me, I know she does, we just have to work stuff out." Emily said trying to override her hurt with confidence.

Paige looked into Emily's eyes and shook her head. "Her telling you she loves you doesn't amount to her showing it. And in that case, I know she hasn't been loving on you like I have." Paige said leaning in close to Emily.

Emily looked at Paige's lips that were coming close to hers and when Paige nearly kissed her, Emily turned her head, causing Paige to receive mouthfuls of her hair instead. Paige got the message and was embarrassed. "Just promise me you won't say anything. Please?" Emily pleaded.

Paige looked ahead, out the front window of the car in deep thought, but she was still aware of Emily's question. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." Paige said dryly.

"See you at swim practice. And oh, by the way, thanks for listening Paige." Emily said as she opened the car door to get out. She smiled at Paige as she got out and Paige returned the smile. Paige still sat in her parked car watching Emily walk into the school. As Paige sat in the car, she had a plan in mind. She was determined to get Emily away from Alison, and back into her arms.

Later that day, in the lunchroom, Alison was in the lunchroom with CeCe, making fun of Mona and what she was wearing. Although Alison was not one to go easy when it came to making fun of Mona, she was a little light on it at this moment and CeCe was the one making up most of the jokes. Alison's mind was somewhere else. She had been on the look out for Emily since she got in the lunchroom, and she knew right now would be the perfect opportunity to confront Emily about not answering her text messages from the morning. Was Emily avoiding her? And what did she mean when she said both of them needed time apart? Was Emily breaking up with her? No one broke up with Alison Dilaurentis on her own watch. Alison knew that the more time Emily spent away from her; the more time it would give Emily to think about breaking up with her for sure. Alison started to panic. Was Emily with Paige? The thought of that sent her into immediate rage and CeCe could sense it on her face.

"Ali, sweetie, what's wrong with you?" CeCe questioned.

Alison still had an angry look on her face as she looked at CeCe. "Nothing, it's just, Emily has been really distant and she's been causing some trouble."

"Ha-ha, Emily's been causing trouble Ali, or you have?" Alison was taken back by CeCe's statement and she squinted her eyes at her. "Mhm yeah, I know how you are Ali." CeCe said snickering and shaking her head. Alison refrained from responding to CeCe when the person she had been looking for came into the lunchroom, accompanied by Hannah. Alison felt herself relax and she had thoughts of scolding Emily in front of CeCe about how Emily didn't answer her texts from the morning. Besides that, Alison couldn't help but notice how cute Emily looked today with her black beanie, black North Face with a red shirt that had something in black text written on it, and black skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots. Then, colored across her lips was a smooth layer of cherry red lipstick that matched her shirt color perfectly. Even though the outfit was simple, Alison thought Emily looked cute and she squeezed her legs together as she thought of the sexual tasks she wanted Emily to perform on her. At times, Alison had certain thoughts of Emily that aroused her to the point of wetness; something Ali was too prideful to tell Emily. But one of the things that aroused Alison the most about being with Emily was the fact she knew she could control her in many aspects. Alison sat at a lunch table, staring at Emily across the lunchroom, crossing her leg over her other, tightly. She watched as Emily and Hannah picked their foods from the lunch line and she held a harder stare when she saw Emily and Hannah begin to laugh hysterically about something. The two continued their conversation and periodically between it, began laughing about whatever one or the other had said. For some reason, Alison felt herself getting hot with anger inside. She began glaring at the two as they left the lunch line and made their way to the condiment table that was close to the table Alison was sitting at. Alison began shifting in her seat as she straightened her white skirt over her knees a little. Alison couldn't explain why she was feeling anger rise within her at the sight of her girlfriend and one of her best friends talking to each other. After all it wasn't like Hannah was flirting with Emily, but in Alison's mind, she may have perceived it as flirting. Aria walked up to the condiment table and began talking to Emily and Hannah about something and Alison couldn't figure out what it was. Alison saw how deep Emily was engaging in the conversation and once again, for some strange reason it infuriated Alison. The fact that Emily had not yet even noticed her at the table by this time is what confirmed Alison's anger. Aggravated at the fact that Emily's attention was directed elsewhere and not toward her, Alison thought of something.

Slowly taking her eyes off Emily, Alison turned to Noel who was sitting at a neighboring table and said loudly, "Hey Noel!" Noel turned to look at her. "Come here you sexy beast." Alison looked over at Emily to see if she had heard what she had just called to Noel. Emily was still in deep conversation with the other two girls, smiling and laughing, not aware of Ali. Alison looked at Noel who was walking up to her, trying to look cool, with a smile on his face. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Alison calling him a "sexy beast" boosted his ego and confidence up much further.

Noel squatted next to Ali and raised his brows at her. "What's up cutie?" He asked. Alison looked at Emily quickly, hoping that she had at least heard what Noel said. Not a chance-so, Ali continued. Not knowing in the slightest of what to say at this moment, Alison wrapped her arms around Noel's neck and looked into his blue eyes.

"Come to the brew after school today with me?" Alison said thinking quickly, knowing that Emily would be working there after school today.

"Hell yeah I'll go with you after school, but won't your girlfriend be mad?" Noel asked in a comedic manner.

"Oh please, she knows I do my own thing, she won't care." Alison said rolling her eyes. But in the back of her mind she knew that Emily would care; that was Alison's plan. Alison looked at Emily again to see if she was looking at her; she wasn't. A girl on the swim team came by and touched Emily on the back and greeted her like she was happy to see her. Emily smiled back widely at the girl, revealing her white teeth. The girl walked away and Alison became even angrier than before as she gritted her teeth and looked at the cafeteria floor, her arms still around Noel's neck.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked, wondering how Alison went from happy to angry out of nowhere.

Alison looked back over to Emily angrily, then looked at Noel and gradually removed the look from her face. "Oh nothing, just make sure you don't bring that half blind, old lady looking slut Jenna." Alison said, taking her anger out on Jenna now by calling her names.

"Oh don't worry I won't. Besides, her and I don't even talk to each other like that anymore. That pussy wasn't good enough." Noel said casually.

Alison looked at Noel surprised, but she found the disrespectful comment quite reassuring that there was another thing she could taunt Jenna about. Just then Alison let out a long, loud phony laugh to get Emily's attention, one that could be heard throughout the lunchroom. CeCe who was talking to someone else at the table looked at Alison abruptly, knowing that the laughter was false. CeCe looked at Alison and Noel back and forth with a curious face. Noel looked up at Alison taken back by her outburst of laughter, he didn't think what he said was that funny; he laughed along with her passively. "Oh my gosh Noel, you're terrible! I love you for that!" Alison laughed. Alison looked around the lunchroom and saw that some other random people were looking at her, some laughing too, even though they may have not even heard the conversation. Alison then peered over at Emily who had finally turned and looked at her, along with Aria and Hannah. Alison smirked to herself, happy that Emily was now aware of her and the situation. Emily looked at Alison and Noel with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Yes, Alison and Noel were close friends, but Alison was too promiscuous for Emily to think that this was just a "friendly" gesture. Alison saw the look on Emily's face and was satisfied. She brought her face closer to Noel's face to add on to everything.

"Wow, what is she doing?" Aria asked, glancing at Emily. Emily was now starting to get angry and annoyed with Alison and Noel and she held a fixed frown on Alison. Ali, who was looking back at Emily, enjoyed the look she was getting from Emily and she went further and kissed Noel close to his mouth. Noel himself was surprised by Alison's random acts of affection toward him, but he'd take them any day. He kissed her on the lips directly in response, and Alison did nothing but smile at him.

"Yeah, what the hell is she doing!" Hannah said frowning.

Emily felt hurt and embarrassed. Half the lunchroom was looking at her, Alison and Noel. "She's putting on a show, like always." Emily said quietly with anger in her voice. She had lost her appetite to eat and she tossed her lunch tray into the garbage can. She then turned abruptly, trying to storm out the lunchroom. Since Emily was very angry, she wasn't watching where she was going and then, BAM! She bumped into a random individual and this caused the person's lunch to fly all over the place. Emily was looking down at her pants, wiping them off, as she felt annoyed with the person she had bumped into. "My gosh, you want to watch where you're going next—" Emily stopped herself and stared when she finally looked up from wiping her pants and was staring at the face of the individual she had just collided with. Suddenly, all of Emily's anger had died down. Right before Emily was a girl with black, long hair that fell beyond her armpits and had thick, bouncy curls in them. The girl had fair skin that had a peach undertone to it. Her eyes were dark and shaped to perfection and her dark, thick eyebrows, which looked as if they were professionally done, sat on her face with class. And her full, pink lips that were covered with a clear colored gloss parted and began moving, only Emily couldn't hear a thing she was saying because she just stared at her, from her eyes all the way down to her feet. She was so beautiful to Emily. The young lady wore black stiletto heels, light blue jeans, a white button up blouse with a black purse around her arm. None of the spilled food had touched her outfit.

"Um, hello? Are you okay?" The girl said, waving her hand slightly in front of Emily's face.

Emily finally snapped out of her gaze and shook her head to bring herself back to life. "Huh?"

"I was wondering if you were okay. Looks like you spaced out a bit after I bumped into you, I'm really sorry." The girl said in a gentle, apologetic voice.

"No, no, it's okay, it's my fault, and I was the one not paying attention." Emily said still looking at the girl up and down.

"Well that's okay, we all have those moments. Believe me I've been in that absent minded spot plenty if times." The girl joked and Emily smiled at her. "But could you show me where to get in line for a new lunch? Some other guy bought my first lunch for me and I don't know where in here he went to get it."

"Oh you're new, where did you move from?" Emily asked full of interest. She wanted to know where this beautiful girl came from.

"I used to live in Atlanta but my dad got a job in this city so here I am. Just started going to this school today." The girl said with a smile.

Emily nodded, returning the smile, staring at the girl again, admiring her beauty. "Cool."

"My name is Maya by the way, Maya ." The girl said extending her hand for a shake.

"Hi Maya, I'm Emily Fields." Emily said taking her hand and shaking it. They both stood there for a moment, shaking each other's hands and staring at each other smiling. When the both finally released from the shake, Emily tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well Maya, let's get you that lunch. I'm sorry again."

"Ha-ha, it's no biggie, really." Maya said, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder gently.

Alison, who was across the lunchroom, was watching Emily and Maya speaking to each other the whole time and was enraged all over again. "Who the fu*k is that bi*ch?!" She yelled, removing her arms from the squatting Noel's neck forcefully which caused him to fall back and hit the floor.

"Whom are you talking about?" Noel asked, rubbing his elbow, which had hit the floor hard. He stood up and looked over to where Alison had pointed. "Oh, that's the hot new chick from Atlanta. Her name is Maya, I got her lunch for her earlier." Alison glared at Noel, and he can swear he felt her eyes pierce through him. Alison looked back at Emily and Maya who were headed toward the lunch line with smiles directed toward each other. Alison's face burned, her teeth gritted, her fists balled, she was having rapid thoughts again, pushing her to do things. Alison started storming toward the lunch line, ready to put her girlfriend and Maya into a full blizzard of insults; she was thinking of what to say on her way there. Before Alison even reached the two, someone from behind had called her name.

"Hey Alison!" A girl called.

Alison spun around to see Paige standing behind her at a distance. Alison glared at her, and then started walking toward her. Paige stood in one place and glared back at Alison. Alison walked up to Paige, crossed her arms and looked at Paige with disgust. "What do you want Pigskin?" People around were now watching Paige and Alison.

Paige looked around at the people then back at Alison, the glare still in her eyes. "You think you're going to get away with everything, don't you?" Paige said. Alison looked at Paige smugly.

"Believe me, I get away with everything, including whatever you're talking about."

"Well you're not going to get away with what you been doing to Emily!" Paige snapped. Alison looked at her, surprised, then her eyes got big for a second.

"What the fu*k are you talking about?" Alison asked angrily. Paige stood there silent for a couple of seconds, her chest heaving. It was taking a lot out of her to stand up to Alison like this.

"Just stay away from Emily okay, before things get uglier than they are now." Paige said, glancing at the people that were watching.

"You mean uglier than you?" Alison said smirking. The others around laughed at Alison's joke. Paige's cheeks got red from embarrassment and she looked at Alison again who was laughing now. This made Paige furious.

"You don't deserve a girl like Emily, you don't deserve her at all! I can't wait until she figures that out." Paige said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's what this is about. You're here to try and scare me into breaking up with Emily? Ha-ha, you sound as pathetic as you look." Alison said evilly, while she tilted her head to the side.

"You're the pathetic one! You have to manipulate and torment others in order to get what you want! I guarantee you Emily is fed up with your bullsh*t!"

"My gosh! I ride Emily's face almost every night, and what are you doing? That's right, you spend your nights thinking about her, and what you two once had. Don't get mad because I stole your girl faster than you can make a lap in the damn pool." Alison shot back. The half of the cafeteria that was watching let out their "Ooo's" after Alison made that comment. Paige's eyes filled with tears of anger and she balled her fists tight.

With all her might, Paige pushed Alison, and Alison nearly fell if it hadn't been for a boy that had caught her and placed her straight back on her feet. Alison showed no gratitude to the boy as she marched back over to Paige and pushed her back. Paige then swung her fist into Alison's chest really hard, and Alison let out a yelp, putting her hand over the spot where Paige had hit her.

"Now do you know how it feels to be hit like that? The way you've been hitting Emily!" Paige said loudly, hoping everyone in the lunchroom could hear. Alison looked around at everyone with her mouth opened in shock, then back at Paige. "Hope that leaves a mark." Paige sneered. Alison grabbed someone's sprite bottle off the table and splashed it in Paige's face, then, she threw the now empty bottle at her face. "Ahhh!" Paige let out, as the Sprite stung her eyes. She rubbed her eyes for a good amount of time, and Alison was laughing with the people at her table, making fun of Paige. Catching Alison off guard, Paige punched Alison in the back. Alison bent forward in pain.

"Hey! That's enough pigskin!" CeCe said, jumping up from the table and standing in front of Alison to block her from Paige.

"Then warn your friend to stay away from Emily!" Paige directed to CeCe. "Leave Emily alone!" She then said, trying to look at Alison who was still behind CeCe.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll think about that while I'm fu*king her nice and hard tonight." Alison called to Paige, who was in the process of walking away. Paige turned and looked at Ali who had an evil smirk on her face. Paige walked back up to CeCe and Alison. She then grabbed one of the nearby rolling garbage cans and shoved it toward the two.

"You're the definition of trash." Paige sneered then turned and started walking away.

"That's funny pigskin, because you come to school looking like trash everyday!" CeCe called. Paige didn't turn around to respond, she just kept walking. CeCe moved from in front of Alison and went back to the table. But Alison didn't want to let it go that easy. Alison ran up to Paige and started hitting her from behind. This immediately angered Paige and she turned around and began to fight back. This had been a desire of Paige's for a long time; to fight Alison. The two girls were at it and the lunchroom turned into an uproar in response to the fight.

When Emily and Maya walked out the lunch line they heard and saw a crowd of people gathered together making a whole bunch of noise. "I wonder what's going on." Maya said. A couple of people in the crowd had adjusted their positioning, and Emily and Maya could now see what was going and who was fighting. "Wow, my first day of school and there's already a fight. I can tell this is an exciting school." Maya said playfully looking at Emily who was looking at Paige and Alison with complete terror on her face.

"Oh…my…gosh!" Emily said, her mouth wide open.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"Excuse me." Emily said excusing herself from Maya and pushing her way through the crowd of people that circled Paige and Alison. "HEY! Guys, stop!" Emily yelled finally getting to where the two girls were. Alison stopped fighting for a moment and looked at Emily. Paige took this as a perfect time to catch Alison off guard and she jammed her fist into her jaw. Alison held her jaw in pain. Emily broke into that same state of terror when she saw Paige hit Alison like that and she ran up to Alison and engulfed her in her arms. With the amount of force Paige used, she hoped that she hadn't broken Ali's jaw. "Oh my gosh, Ali, are you okay baby?" Emily said, looking into Alison's eyes with worry. Alison shook her head, and held her jaw. Emily turned angrily to Paige, who stood there breathing hard and looking at Emily and Alison. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Emily screamed to Paige.

"What's the matter with me?" Paige asked, pointing to herself in shock. "She's the one that's been hurting you Em."

Emily got even angrier at the fact that she had asked Paige not to do or say anything about the situation she discussed with her that morning in the car. "You need some fu*king help." Emily sneered and guided Alison out the lunchroom with her arms wrapped around her. Paige stood there dumbfounded, tears in her eyes.

Once in the hallway, Alison started rubbing her jaw. "That ugly bi*ch has a heavy hand."

"I'm so sorry baby. What really happened though?" Emily asked.

Alison looked at Emily with arched brows and said, "She started a fight with me because she said she thought I was hitting you." Emily looked back at Alison and gulped. She knew she should have never told Paige anything. Alison held an angry look on Emily and Emily looked away and at the ground. "That's why I wanted to talk to you this morning about everything. But apparently you wanted to talk to Paige about it instead." Alison said throwing Emily's hand off of her and she started walking away.

"Alison, I'm sorry!" Emily pleaded as she walked after Alison and gently grabbed her arm, holding her in place. Alison turned around slowly and faced Emily. "Ali, I'm sorry, I don't know why I told her. I didn't mean to start anything. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her."

"I thought you were going to stop talking to Paige anyway. Not only that, but you go and tell her the one thing I ask you keep quiet about! Maybe it's you that I can't trust Emily." Alison said sharply.

"Ali, I didn't tell her everything okay, just a little detail and she forced it out of me."

"Is this your way of breaking up with me Em, huuh? Sneaking around my back with your ex and talking about how bad I treat you. And then you went further and started avoiding me. I guess I'll give you the space you need." Alison continued, flipping it on Emily.

"Ali, no, I was wrong, we don't need space, we do need to talk things out and spend more time together. I was wrong Ali, I'm sorry." Emily said trying to convince Alison.

"Because you refused to stop talking to Paige like I asked you to, she went so far as to hit me in my face, my beautiful face Emily!" Alison said in a rage. "It's like you told her to do this or something.

"I swear I didn't tell her to do that, I would never tell her to do anything like that. And I promise, this time I won't talk to her anymore." Emily said.

Alison liked the way Emily was trying to convince her not to be mad; it gave her a sense of power. She knew Emily would stay at her side at this point, even though she was the one that was supposed to be apologizing to Emily. So Alison continued. "You always say you'll stop talking to her, but you keep doing it anyway! I can't be with someone that keeps fu*king talking to their ex! It causes too many problems!"

Emily was forced to throw everything that Alison had just did with Noel out the window and try to fix everything right here right now. Although, Emily still didn't get why Alison was penalizing her for talking to her ex in a friendly manner, when Alison had actually engaged in sexual activity with other individuals she barely knew. Emily was willing to throw that out the window too; she just wanted things to work with Ali, she wanted everything to be okay. "Alison, is that really what you want? Do you really want me to stop talking to Paige? Will that make you happy?" Emily said, looking into Alison's blue eyes.

"That's what I been asking you to do!" Alison yelled.

Emily jumped a little at the sound of Alison screaming like that. "Okay, then I am telling you right now, I won't talk to her anymore, I promise you. She's gone too far by hitting you anyway." Emily said, putting her hands on Ali's hips. Alison smirked a little, but continued with her act anyway.

"Emily, I'm so over it now, I'm done." Alison said removing Emily's hands from her hips. "Go be with Paige now."

"Oh my gosh Ali, I don't give a fu*k about Paige! I only care about you. Just listen to me, I needed someone to talk to after you hurt me and she just happened to be there. I wasn't thinking about her at all. She means nothing I swear to you." Emily said, her frustration rising. Emily heard shifting behind her and she turned to see Paige standing behind her at a distance. Alison saw her there the whole time, but didn't inform Emily. Paige had tears rolling down her cheeks and her face was red; she heard everything Emily had just said. Alison turned and started walking down the empty hall. Emily stared back at Paige, shook her head, turned away from Paige and started after Alison.

Emily sat on her bed sadly as Aria, Hannah and Spencer comforted her about her and Alison's argument earlier at school. Alison told her that when she was ready to talk, she would and until then, Emily and herself should maintain distance until trust resurfaced. Then to make things worse, Alison had showed up to the brew with Noel while Emily was working. Emily had performed her worse at work that day as she watched Ali and Noel flirt and laugh with one another, Alison occasionally throwing glances at Emily; it killed her inside. But the girls wanted to know why Alison and Paige were fighting so Emily told them the whole story, starting with all the times in the past Alison had hit her out of anger, to the day a few weeks ago when Alison had hit her and broke her phone screen, then to the event that happened yesterday with Alison and the hammer threat.

"So Emily, why didn't you tell us, this is a serious thing!" Spencer said in an urgent tone.

"I don't know… I guess I just let it go because at first, she wasn't causing too much damage when she hit me and I thought it was just a way for her to blow off a little steam. But then things started getting worse and her hits started getting violent." Emily responded, shaking her head. The other girls looked at one another then back at Emily.

"Em, maybe this idea of you two having space was a good one. Don't be too sad about it, seriously. I honestly think it's all for the better. For a matter of fact I think you should just let her go." Spencer went forward.

"Yeah, and maybe you guys weren't meant to be together, maybe you guys are meant to be just friends." Hannah added on. She looked at how sad Emily look and grabbed her makeup bag and removed her red lipstick. "Now let's re-apply this on you girl." Hannah said, sliding the red lipstick across Emily's lips in an attempt to make her feel better. "That looks so pretty. You might even meet someone new." Emily smiled and nodded, but she knew, deep inside, she didn't want to end things with Alison, she loved her. As Emily's mind wandered, it landed on the thought of a particular girl that she met earlier today, Maya St. Germain. Emily thought she would never meet any female as pretty as Alison, but today, that had changed. She thought about how sweet Maya seemed and the conversation they had in the lunch line about family and their hobbies. Maya was so open with her, she felt like she had known Maya before today because of how comfortable she was acting with her. And for some reason, Emily felt comfortable when she was talking to Maya too.

The other three girls finally said goodnight and told Emily not to think too much about what had happened at school today. Emily went back to her room, laid on her bed and thoughts of Maya started to fill her mind again. The minute that Emily had finally got Alison off her mind for the night, she received a text from her.

***Hey, you left your jacket here at my house; you should come and get it. (Alison)**

***I guess I'll just pick it up tomorrow, do you mind holding it for me until then?" (Emily)**

***I'm doing some cleaning in my room tonight, and I really want to get rid of it, so come over…? To pick up your jacket… (Alison)**

***Umm, okay, I'll be over soon. (Emily)**

Emily did not know why Alison wanted her to come over this night, right now. Did Alison really want to see her or was Ali just genuinely trying to return Emily's jacket?

When Emily got to Alison's house, Alison's mom, who gave her a hug, greeted her. "Wow Emily, I haven't seen you here in a while. Ha-ha, I was starting to think Ali scared you off." Emily smiled at that comment. "Are you here for a sleep over?"

"No, just here to pick something up from Alison." Emily replied.

"Well figured, you didn't bring any over night things." Mrs. Dilaurentis said, looking at the empty handed Emily. "You can go up to her room, she's probably up there waiting." Emily smiled and made her way up the stairs.

Emily knocked on Alison's bedroom door, which was closed. There was no reply. "Ali?" Emily said, knocking again. There was still no reply. Emily opened the door and walked into the room. As soon as she came in, the first thing she saw was Alison standing against her bed with a light pink, long, silk robe on. Emily looked at Alison up and down then at her face, which was passive.

"Do you mind shutting the door Em?" Alison asked pointing at the door. Emily did so and walked a little closer to Alison.

"Um, you said you wanted me to come get my jacket, uh I'll take it now." Emily said nervously. She couldn't help but notice how Ali was staring at her intently.

"You'll get your jacket, but first things first…" Alison untied the rope around the waste of her robe and opened it revealing her silk, lace matching bra and panties.

"Whoa…" Emily said to herself and she began to feel that same knee weakening feeling she always felt when she was around Alison. Her eyes got big and she stared at Alison's body as she began getting wet herself.

Alison started twirling a long strand of her blonde hair with one finger as she said, "Come here Em", in a seductive tone. Emily slowly walked over to Alison, her knees still feeling weak. When Emily was in front of her, Alison took her robe off and dropped it to her feet. "Hey Em, do you mind helping me take off my bra?" Alison said with the same seductive voice. Emily stared at Alison for a moment and then nodded stiffly. Emily unhooked the back of Alison's bra and began sliding the straps down her arm to remove it. Emily noticed the goose bumps on Alison's arm. Emily then placed the bra on the bed and stared at Alison's breasts and noticed how hard her nipples were. On impulse, Emily leaned her head down toward Alison's chest and began sucking on one of her boobs. Alison put a hand on Emily's head and closed her eyes and let out little moans. Emily sucked on Alison's nipples like she was a baby trying to abstract milk. While she did this, she used her tongue to make circular patterns on Ali's nipples as well. Alison moaned more and was getting more wet. After a few minutes Alison directed Emily away from her boobs and whispered, "Get on your knees." Emily who wanted to kiss Alison was confused by this order. "Get on your knees Em." Alison commanded again, putting one hand on Emily's shoulder and pushing her down. Emily went along with Alison's direction and got on her knees. Alison who was still standing against her bed, looked down at Emily. "Now help me take of my panties baby." Alison whispered. Emily again nodded stiffly and began pulling the pink lace down from Ali's core. "No no, use your mouth Em." Alison said pulling her underwear back up, giving Emily another try at taking them down with her mouth. Emily looked up at Alison wide eyed and Alison looked back down at her and nodded for her to go on. Emily placed her lips on the rim of the silk underwear and gripped it with her teeth, pulling it down. Alison moaned out as she felt Emily's lips touch her while she was moving down her legs. When Emily got Alison's panties to her ankles, Alison removed them from there and looked into Emily's brown eyes. Emily looked at Alison's bare vagina that was inches from her face and she licked her red lips. "Alright baby, you know what to do." Alison said placing a hand on the back of Emily's head and guiding her between her legs. She held Emily's face against her core for a few seconds and moaned softly at the contact. Then, Alison began rubbing herself slowly against Emily's mouth, moaning quietly. Emily then drove her tongue deep into Alison's pussy, causing Ali to moan out even louder. Emily repeatedly threw her tongue in and out of Alison's pussy and Alison was moving her hips up and down, rubbing herself against Emily's face, faster and faster. Alison grunted out quietly plenty of times, "Oh my gosh, Emily, oh my fu*king gosh. This feels so fu*king good." Alison gripped Emily's hair tight as she pushed Emily's face deeper and deeper into her pussy. Alison felt herself building as she rubbed herself against Emily's mouth harder and harder, throwing her head back in pleasure and moaning out, "Emily…Em, oh…oh…Oh my fu*king gosh." Hearing Alison's moans made Emily extremely horny and she began sucking on Alison's pussy lips and clit hard as she held Alison's hips for support. Alison once again pushed Emily face in deeper as she rubbed against it, Emily's red lipstick smearing onto Alison's pussy and even her inner thighs because of the movement. By the extremely fast movement of Alison's body and the increasing sound of her moans, Emily could tell Alison was about to climax. "OHHHHH", Alison finally let out as she used two hands this time to forcefully push Emily's face into her pussy, holding it there and she bent forward, slowly, her abdomen resting on the top of Emily's head. Emily could hear Alison panting heavily and she felt a warm, thin liquid run down her face and neck and into her mouth. Emily couldn't help but think about how horny Alison must've been before she arrived at her house. After Alison took a minute to catch her breath, she released the hold she had on Emily's head and stood up straight again. Still fully naked, Alison looked down at Emily, who was still on her knees looking back up at Alison. Alison smirked as she studied Emily's messy face; she had lipstick smeared on her mouth, her cheeks, and her chin and there was cum all over her face and hair. Alison smiled down at Emily, proud of herself for the mess she made on Emily's face and Emily smiled back timidly. Alison then reached down and wiped the corner of Emily's lip with her thumb, stared deeply into her eyes and whispered passionately, "You're all mine Em."

***Thanks guys for reading. Please review any feedback you would like to say about the chapter or the story. At least things that will help me with the story. And btw, Maya has much more parts in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Hey guys thanks for the reviews again. Some of your comments really made me laugh. Ha-ha. But I'm telling you guys, Maya will be in the story a lot that's why I tagged her as one of the main characters. And I'm just giving a heads up, there are some intimate/sex scenes in this story to come so if you're immature or a little kid, please skip over it. But then again, it is rated M. but anyway, God bless, hope you enjoy. ***

Hannah and Spencer stood at Aria's locker with her, discussing what had happened yesterday with Alison, Emily and Noel.

"I swear, it's just so typical of Ali, oh my gosh, I can't believe she would do something like that to Emily. I knew she was going to screw up again! Didn't I tell you guys that once she cheated on Em, she was going to do it again?" Spencer went on a rampage.

"Take it easy Spence, and if you think about it, she didn't really cheat on her, I think she was just trying to get under Em's skin. Ali does stuff like that all the time." Aria said as she unloaded her backpack with her books and put them in her locker.

"So it makes it right!? She can't keep getting away with playing games with people, playing games with us, playing games with Emily!" Spencer shot back angrily. "If she's not cheating, she's abusing her in some way! Like come on, why would she even treat Emily like that, she's the most fragile girl I know."

"I know, poor Em is so sweet. I couldn't imagine why anyone including Ali would want to hurt her. There has to be something missing." Aria responded, slowing down her process of packing things into her locker and arranging them.

Hanna huffed out and blinked hard. "Well if I was Emily, I wouldn't let Alison get away with hitting me, she would get a whole can of whoop a*s if she tried that with me." Hanna said.

"Believe me, I'm in that with you. Alison only does this because she knows she can get away with murder with Emily. She is frigging taking advantage of her!" Spencer yelled. Hanna nodded vigorously. Aria just looked at Spencer with a look of pity; which was toward the thought of Emily. "I'm just happy Emily decided to stay away from her. Maybe this little space they're giving each other will help Emily realize she needs to break up with Alison." Spencer said shaking her head.

"Right!" Hanna chimed in.

"Or not." Aria said looking down the hallway. The other two girls followed her gaze.

"You got to be kidding me!" Spencer said angrily, looking at what Aria had seen. Coming toward them was Alison and Emily, holding and swing hands. Alison was smiling at Emily, saying something and Emily chuckled as a response. Emily looked toward the girls and saw their faces of displeasure directed at her. Emily's smile faded at the sight of her friends looking at her like this and Alison looked at the other girls and frowned.

"Hey ladies, what's the problem?" Alison said when she reached Aria's locker; there was attitude in her voice.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer all raised their brows and looked at each other. "Oh what's the problem? Hmm I wonder. Em care to explain?" Spencer said moving her eyes to Emily's hand, which was intertwined with Alison's, then back to Emily's face repeatedly. Emily shook her head at Spencer quickly as a signal for her not to bring anything up and when Alison turned to look at Emily, she stopped shaking her head. Alison turned her head to Spencer slowly only to meet Spencer's dark eyes glaring at her. Just then, Paige and another girl on the swim team walked by the five girls. Paige looked at Emily with hurt in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief at the sight of Emily and Alison holding hands. She couldn't believe that Emily still wanted to be with Alison after everything she did.

The other girl on the swim team glared at all the girls and made a statement. "Wow, how pathetic. They all must think they own the school. And Bevis and Butthead think they're the IT couple." Bevis and butthead was an indication toward Alison and Emily.

Alison released Emily's hand and started stomping toward the girl angrily. "What the fu*k did you say you ugly a*s cunt!" People around heard the scream of Alison's voice, and of course people started watching. The girl looked at Alison, who was coming toward her, with a little fear in her eyes; she didn't know Alison had heard her clearly. The girl stared at Alison with shock. "Yeah bi*ch, I'm talking to you, you want to say that again to my face!" Alison was now in front of the girl, her fists balled up.

"Look Alison, we don't have to do this again." Paige said stepping in front if the girl.

"Move Paige, I'm not here to fight you again, let me talk to this bi*ch. Alison said peeking around Paige to glare at the girl.

"Well if you touch her you will be fighting me, again."

Alison squinted her eyes in anger at Paige, not wanting to back down, especially in front of everyone that was watching. "Well then maybe we'll have to fight again." Alison said to Paige quietly. Paige took a step toward Alison, frowning a concentrated frown on her. Emily and Aria ran up to the two girls, Aria standing in front of Paige and Emily pulling Alison away. Paige looked at Emily sadly before walking away down the hall with the girl. Alison, Aria and Emily walked back up to Aria's locker where Spencer and Hanna had remained.

"Wow, you have quite the temper." Spencer said to Alison smartly.

Alison looked at Spencer with a challenging look. "Oh please, look whose talking, shall I bring up the past?" Spencer looked down at the ground. Just then Alison got a text message.

Spencer who used this as an opportunity to throw out an insult said, "Hmm, whose is that? Is that Noel, you know, you've been acting really loose with him lately."

Alison glanced at Emily, then looked back at Spencer and said, "Actually it's not him, its CeCe. We both have a makeup quiz in bio and we're taking it at the same time so we can cheat."

"Wow, even better." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Hi Emily." A female's voice said. All five girls turned around to see Maya standing there, smiling at Emily. Emily returned the smile, her heart rate speeding up a bit for a reason she couldn't explain. Hanna looked at Maya up in down, admiring her sense of style, Aria and Spencer had grins in their faces as they looked at Maya and Emily back and forth. Then Alison, she had a discontent facial expression toward Maya while she crossed her arms.

"Hi Maya." Emily said with a mini wave and smile, her dimples appearing on her cheeks. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just can't find my calculas class, still having trouble finding my way." Maya said holding up her paper schedule.

"Maybe we could help." Spencer said reaching for the schedule. Emily was staring at Maya, with a smile on her face, but Maya was looking at Spencer who was observing her schedule for her.

Hanna nudged Emily and said, "So who is she?" Emily snapped out of her stare on Maya and cleared her throat.

"Uh, guys this is Maya St. Germaine, I met her yesterday at lunch, she's new here." Emily said gesturing toward Maya. Spencer and Maya looked toward Emily with a smile, awknowledging her comment.

"Well hello, I'm Spencer Hastings, one of Emily's best friends." Spencer said shaking Maya's hand. Maya smiled at her while returning the shake.

"Hey, my name is Hanna. But girl, I have to ask, where do you shop because those shoes are cute as hell!"

Maya laughed at Hanna's compliment. "Ha-ha, thank you Hanna, and I am loving that shirt."

Aria shook her head with a smile before extending her hand and saying, "Hi, I'm Aria."

Maya shook back, "Nice to meet you Aria." Maya said with a warm smile.

"But seriously, how much did your shoes cost?" Hanna questioned Maya with enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha, they were on sale for $120, you know because of holiday sales."

"Are they real?" Hanna asked with large eyes.

"I don't buy anything but real." Maya responded with a wink.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go shopping with you, and you can show me all these deals!" Hanna squealed.

Alison rolled her eyes at Hanna before shifting her body all the way toward Maya and saying, "Hi I'm Alison, Emily's girlfriend." Alison had a smudge smile on her face.

Maya, who finally noticed Alison forced out a crooked smile and looked at her uncomfortably. "Hmm, yeah, I've heard a lot about you my first day yesterday, from many different people."

"Oh? What type of things did you hear?" Alison said, her arms still crossed. Maya shrugged, glanced down the hall and looked back at Alison. "Well I guess that's a good thing that people are informing you of who I am." Alison said flipping her hair.

"You sure about that?" Maya said smartly. Alison gave Maya a look of confusion and snootiness.

Maya and Alison held a hard stare with each other before Alison was forced to give in by the buzzing of her phone. "Well I guess I got to go, I have to meet CeCe. See you guys at lunch. And I'll see you babe." Alison said to Emily as she kissed her on the lips and ran her hand down her neck. Alison started to walk off while giving Maya another one of her "looks". Maya looked away and looked at Emily. Before Alison reached her destination to meet CeCe, the girls watched her pull aside another girl in the hallway and whisper in her ear. The girl looked over at Maya and the other four girls before nodding. Then, Alison walked away. The five girls standing at Aria's locker looked at the girl suspiciously then shrugged it off.

"Well I'm going to show Maya to her classes for now," Emily said.

"You have second and third period with me Maya." Spencer said with a smile.

"And I'll see you then." Maya said returning the smile.

"You should sit with us at lunch." Hanna said.

"That's an offer I'm willing to take. I really need some females to have interesting conversations with." Maya said cupping her hands together.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer walked away to their classes and Emily and Maya started walking down the hall, Emily trying to quickly point out all of Maya's classes for her before the first bell rang.

"You sure know your ways around these halls Fields." Maya said with a grin on her face.

"Well ha-ha you know, I've been here since freshman year and got used to staying after school for swim practice and all." Emily thought it was kind of funny that Maya had called her by her last name.

"Ohhh you're on the swim team. So you wear bathing suits and all huh?"

Emily looked at the floor briefly then back at Maya. "Ha-ha, yes, I- we wear bathing suits while in the pool for meets."

"Well girl, I got to come see you at one of these meets then!...You know, to see you swim." Maya said with a wink.

Emily blushed immediately as a timid smile spread widely across her face. "Y-yea, really, you should come. There's a big meet coming up the day before Christmas break." Emily said playing with her fingers.

"I'll make sure I'm there. And I know after watching my first meet at this school, I'll want to come back and watch more because of you." Maya said smiling and placing her hand on Emily's shoulder and let it run down Emily's arm. Emily felt immediate goose bumps run up her arm and neck and she also felt her cheeks flush even more. Emily couldn't help but notice how sincere and warm Maya's touch was and how interested she seemed to be in her hobby of swimming. Emily wondered how a hug from Maya would feel. Both girls stared at each other for a while in the hallway, Maya still rubbing Emily's arm. Emily stared into Maya's eyes, still not getting over the fact of how pretty Maya was. After a few seconds Maya removed her hand from Emily's arm and started walking into her first hour class. Before she entered all the way through the door she turned to face Emily with a smile and said, "See you at lunch Emily."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Emily said with a slight wave, a smile on her face. Even after Maya entered the classroom, Emily stood outside the classroom in deep thought. Even though she had just met Maya yesterday, she felt like she had known her for a while and that she had some type of connection with her. She didn't know what it was. But all Emily did know was that she couldn't wait to see Maya at lunch. Then, Emily walked all the way to her first period with a smile.

It was now Friday, after school, and Emily sat in her car, waiting for Alison to come out of the store that she was in. The temperature dropped a little and Emily turned up the heat. It was almost an hour that she had been waiting for Alison, even though Alison told her she would be out in 10 minutes. When Alison finally came out the store, she impatiently banged on the window in the back, indicating for Emily to unlock the car so she could open the trunk and put her possessions in. When Alison finished loading her stuff, she jumped into the passenger's side, trying to get out of the cold. Alison shivered a little and took breaths into her hands.

"So what happened to you coming out in 10 minutes?" Emily questioned looking at Alison sideways.

"Well excuse me for taking advantage of these wonderful holiday deals they had in there. I wasn't going to leave the store without participating." Alison said with a smirk.

Emily nodded and managed a fake smile. "Did you get everything you needed?" Emily asked starting up the engine.

"Everything I needed, no. Most of the things I wanted, yes. But we still need to make a stop at the mall." Alison said, stuffing her receipts into her wallet.

Just then, Emily caught a glimpse of a familiar item in Alison's wallet. "Wait a minute, Ali! Is that my debit card!?" Emily asked annoyed moving herself closer to Ali to get a better look. But Alison closed her wallet, and looked at Emily with a dry look. "Hello! Is that or is that not my debit card!?"

"Would you calm down? I was using it to buy something for you, well partially." Alison said smirking some more.

"You think this is funny!? How the hell did you even get it!?" Emily thundered.

"You kept it in your drawers and when I saw it, I took it when you weren't around and I figured I would just borrow some money and put it back. But you know how carried away I get when I start to shop." Alison responded smirking to the last part of her statement. But Emily was not laughing back with her, Emily was furious.

"You can't just take my stuff without my permission Alison! What the fu*k were you thinking! You know I don't have a problem lending you some money or buying you things, considering I do it all the time!" Emily shouted.

"Look what's mine is yours and yours is mine…" Alison said methodically, staring daringly at Emily. She felt she was justified to Emily's money.

Emily looked at Alison in complete shock; she couldn't believe Alison wasn't at all remorseful about it. "Well how much did you spend?" Emily said angrily.

"Look I don't know, but I think there's about $30 left on the card." Alison whispered.

"$30!? Are you serious! I spent so much time saving that money up for Christmas and other things and you only left me $30! You have to be joking!" Emily was nearly in tears and Alison just looked at her plainly. "You don't know how hard I worked for that."

"Look, just drive to the next mall and we'll talk about it there." Alison said tapping Emily's hand that was on the steering wheel.

"I don't feel like going anywhere else, I just want to go home." Emily said staring out the window her chest heaving.

"Emily, I will give you the money back okay just-" Alison started.

"That's not the point!" Emily yelled as she sped out of the parking lot and down the street. Both girls continued to argue on the matter for the few blocks it took for them to get to the mall.

"I've borrowed plenty of your things before and you haven't gotten upset. So why are you going on a full blown hemorrhage right now!" Alison yelled.

"Yeah, I've been okay with it in cases where my money wasn't being stolen!"

"It's not stealing! What's mine is yours and yours is-"

"That's bullsh*t!" Emily yelled, veering into a parking space in the mall's parking lot, the tires of her car screeching. Emily knew that if she even dared to take Alison's debit card and spend 10 cents from it, she would probably never hear the end of it from Alison. So why did it make it okay for Alison to do the same to her? Alison looked at Emily sideways as she removed her seatbelt slowly and flipped her hair.

"Are you just going to keep being angry and not enjoy the holiday spirit?" Alison said mockingly.

"I'm not in the mood." Emily said, propping her elbow up on the window hedge, her fingers rubbing her temples, staring out the window the obvious anger in her voice and on her face.

"So you're okay with waiting in the car the whole time?"

"I don't know." Emily shrugged impatiently, trying her best to control her anger. Many people were passing her car in the parking lots, running to their cars, pushing carts. She saw lovers holding hands and drinking coffee, children stomping in snow piles, making footprints in the snow. Despite seeing all the holiday cheer from others, her angered still remained at its peak.

"Come into the mall with me then." Alison said, gesturing for Emily to get out the car.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm already trying to compose myself right now and since I'm basically out of money, I might get a little angry while I'm in the store." Emily said still angrily looking out the window.

"Well let it go for now and just come in the store with me and let's have some fun. Come on Em, we'll talk about this later. And trust me I'll try and get you that money back." Alison said trying to change Emily's mind as she opened the passenger's door, ready to get out the car.

"I'm not in the mood for fun." Emily grumbled out.

"Just come in with me Emily." Alison said now impatiently.

"No!" Emily spat at Alison, still staring out the window.

Alison looked at Emily in shock at the fact that Emily had refused her orders. And this time her orders included something in making things right for the time being. This made Alison feel like she was loosing control of the situation, and Alison HAD to be in control, all the time. Even though she was clearly wrong in this situation, Alison felt every situation had to go her way, or she wasn't complete.

Emily heard the passenger's door slam shut and since she was turned all the way toward her window she thought that Alison had finally gotten out. When she turned her head toward the passenger's side, she was surprised to see Alison still sitting in the car, her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes getting icy with fury. Emily stared back at her with a frown of her own.

"Emily, get out the car, and come into the store with me." Alison said in a low, calculating tone. Emily just stared at Alison, a frown still on her own face. She was still very angry with Alison and was not budging. Alison took this as Emily challenging her so she reached over and squeezed Emily's wrist, tight and growled, "Let's go, now." At first Emily looked at Alison with wide eyes, then she went back to her frown as she used her other hand to throw Alison's hand off her wrist. Alison didn't take that lightly and she jammed her fist into Emily's arm fast.

Emily held the arm that was punched and winced in pain. "What the hell Ali! I'm not doing this with you!"

"Then let's go." Alison said with a glare on her face.

"No." Emily said rubbing her arm and looking at Alison cautiously.

So Alison reacted how she always did when she was at her last option of manipulation and forceful behavior; she got physical. "Ughhh! Get out of the car now!" Alison growled, releasing a load of blows to Emily's head, chest, arms and thighs. Emily had her hands up in defense, trying to block all the hits being sent her way from Alison. "Lets…go…into…the fu*king mall…right…now!" Alison annunciated each word with a hard jab to Emily's body.

Emily was trying to block every blow coming from Alison, but they were coming to fast and too hard. "Ali, would you just stop already!" Emily yelled over Alison's commands, still blocking her face. The blows kept coming. "Just stop man, stop!" Alison suddenly stopped and looked at Emily, her chest was heaving and she glared even harder at Emily. "Can you just stop this sh*t!?" Emily asked, fear in her eyes. She was baffled at how angry Ali was getting with her even though she had nothing to be angry about. Emily was the one that got her account nearly drained and was being "punished" for being upset about it. She should be the one throwing punches at Alison if anything.

"Then get the fu*k out the car." Alison said, venom practically spilling from her mouth.

Emily hesitated before slowly saying, "but…I don't want to go in the store…why can't you just-" before Emily was able to finish her phrase, Alison came toward Emily, bent her head down and took a bite into Emily's hand. "Ahhh! What the fu*k!" Emily called out and in defense she grabbed the hair that was in the top of Alison's head and pulled her back to stop her from continuing to bite her hand. Alison was enraged that Emily did this and WHACK! Alison delivered a hard smack to Emily's cheek that left a red mark. Emily immediately held her cheek, her eyes filling with tears. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily asked. Emily looked at Alison in shock as she watched her icy blue eyes pierce her worse than the slap. Alison's chest was heaving and her mouth was open in a teeth gritted form. She wondered how someone could get so heated off of something so small. Emily was starting to think that there was something wrong with Ali. For the simple fact that Ali would be happy at one moment or completely content, like she was a couple of minutes ago, and then turn into a monster in a matter of seconds.

"So lets go in the mall now." Alison said her eyebrows narrowing much further. Emily sat and stared at Ali in shock, still holding her cheek and shaking her head. Alison reached over again forcefully and grabbed Emily's hair with one hand and the other hand was used to punch and shake Emily's arms. Emily, whose arms were getting weak, was still trying to block her face with one hand and use the other to get Alison's hand out of her hair. In the struggle, the horn was hit and it blew through the parking lot. Emily looked out the window to her side and the windshield window and saw people walking by, looking at the car.

"Alison not now, people are watching, just stop!" Emily said trying to get Alison to stop.

"Are you going to come in with me or not?" Alison said roughly looking out the windshield, stopping her aggression with Emily.

Emily just sat in pain, rubbing her arm and cheek, not responding to Alison. Alison began hitting Emily again. "Okay I'll go in! My fu*king gosh!" Emily yelled; this made Alison stop hitting her, sit back up straight in her seat and straighten her clothes out.

Alison looked at people who were passing and gave a fake smile to the few that looked back at her. Alison readjusted her white fur coat on her body and straightened it out too. She turned to Emily who was rubbing her own body in pain and said, "Let's go babe. Oh and fix your hair a little."

Emily looked at Alison sideways as she grabbed her red beanie off the floor, which had fallen off in the struggle and put it back on her head. Both girls got out the car to be introduced by the cold. A group of people from their school, who were outside the mall, said hi to the girls. One of the girls looked at Emily and in a flirting manner said, "Hi Emily, you look like you're freezing."

"He he, I am, that's why I'm rushing inside." Emily responded trying to cover up how worn out she was from all the energy it to out of her to block Ali's constant blows.

"Let me warm you up." The girl said with her arms outstretched. Alison held Emily's hand quickly, kissed her on the lips, flicked the girl off and dragged Emily into the store.

Once inside the mall, the aroma of cinnamon and peppermint filled the girls' nostrils. The place was bustling with different types of people laughing and concentrating on what they came to buy. Emily usually liked this type of environment but she was too focused on the pain she felt in her chest and arms. She then looked down at her red hand that Alison had bit and rubbed it. She had never had anyone bite her before, ever. This was a new low for even Alison.

Interrupting her from her thoughts, Alison grabbed her wrist and said, "Oh my gosh, those sweaters are so cute! We should get matching ones." Alison dragged Emily over there to the rack where the designer cotton sweaters hung, ranging from white, black and red. "Well actually maybe we should get different colors, we don't want to be too much of the same." Alison finished with a chuckle. Alison didn't hear a response and looked at Emily who was looking down at her hand and rubbing it, sadly. Alison huffed out and walked up closer to Emily. "Hey, just forget about it for now, okay. Can you at least try and act like you're happy to be here?" Alison said quietly. She then looked around at the people that were near them and continued. "Don't walk around like you've just got the life sucked out of you." Emily looked at Alison, the irony in the statement. "Here, let me get that for you." Alison said reaching over and straightening out Emily's hair that had still been a little messy from in the car. Emily looked back down at her hand and rubbed it. She didn't know how much more pretending Alison wanted her to do.

"Well hey there girl." A female's voice said.

Then another voice followed saying, "Hey Em, hey Ali!" Emily recognized this voice as Hanna's. She looked up immediately and saw Hanna and Maya standing at the next rack with a full cart of items and some in their hands.

Emily smiled widely at Hanna. "Hey Han!" Then Emily looked over at Maya, who had a blue silk blouse in her hand that was hanging on a hanger. "Hi Maya." Emily started to smile even wider. Emily had to admit she was happy to see Maya outside of school because she was thinking she wouldn't see her again until Monday; deep inside that seemed like an eternity for Emily. Through the week, she found the conversations she had with Maya very stimulating and her presence was soothing. For the three days her friends had gotten to know Maya, she could tell that they all liked her a lot; thus Hanna going shopping with her this Friday. Emily was so glad that Hanna and Maya had ran into her, this way, she wouldn't be forced to fake happiness the whole time at the mall.

Alison was looking at Maya with discontentment before looking at Hanna and nodding to return the greeting. Alison then looked back at Maya and Emily back and forth and saw the two girls staring at each other with smiles. Anger started to whelm up inside Ali.

"Well let's shop together guys!" Hanna said.

Maya snapped out of her gaze in Emily's eyes and looked at Hanna to respond. "Yea, I don't mind. If you want to though Em."

"Yea sure I don't mind, I would love that actually." Emily said still smiling and staring at Maya, she could barely feel the pain in her body at the moment.

"Actually, we were thinking about shopping together you know, to spend some time alone." Alison said, directing her statement to Maya mainly. Maya stared dryly at Alison without a response.

"Ali, you two won't be shopping alone, there are like over 1000 people in here." Hanna said with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean. Like, we wanted to be each other's company for the time being." Alison said in response to Hanna, but her gaze was still on Maya. "Right Em?"

Emily was silent.

In hearing this silence, Alison turned away from Maya and looked at Emily daringly. "Right Em?" Alison repeated slowly, making sure Emily caught on to what she meant. Alison continued to glare at Emily.

Emily looked from Hanna to Maya a couple of times before lowering her head, her smile fading. "Uhh…I guess, whatever." Maya and Hanna exchanged glances and they caught on to what was going on. They knew this was merely only Alison's arrangement. Hanna looked at Emily closely and saw the sadness in her face. She also noticed how red Emily's cheek was, and it wasn't from the cold outside, it was kind of like a red imprint. Emily glanced up at Maya and saw the disappointment in her face. This made Emily immediately look back down at her hands. In the mall, the song "Carol of the Bells" started playing. Emily usually felt some type of joy when she heard this song, but this time, she felt nothing.

"Okay then, I guess we'll catch up with you guys later." Hanna said peering at Emily whose head was bowed, then looking at Alison.

"Yea, maybe toward the end of our shopping we can all catch something to eat inside here." Alison said with a fake smile.

Hanna nodded with doubt racing through her mind. Maya and Hanna exchanged glances before walking to another section of the clothing store. Maya turned around once more and her and Emily made eye contact. Maya could see the distress in Emily's eyes. Emily watched Maya and Hanna walk away and she desperately wanted for them to return. She thought of how fun it would be if they all spent this time together. Then Emily's thoughts were interrupted.

"So what's up with you and her?" Alison sneered, her hands now on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"No answer this, are you and that new bi*ch fu*king each other?" Alison asked, jumping to conclusions too quick.

Emily turned to Alison quickly, complete shock on her face. "No! What the fu*k are you talking about?" Alison maintained her glare as if she didn't believe Emily. "You know Ali, if you really knew me, you would know that I'm not a cheater and that I don't just hook up with someone I just met, unlike some people." Emily topped off looking at Alison sideways. Alison immediately caught the reference that Emily was directing toward her. So in an effort to change the subject Alison continued her accusations.

"Don't play dumb, I saw the way you two were looking at each other, the way her voice changed when she talked to you!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." Emily started taking a few steps away from Alison, concentrating on a shirt she saw on the rack.

"Oh please Emily, do I look like a complete idiot to you? I heard about the both of you on Wednesday, how you guys were flirting down the hall as you took her to class. From what I heard, it looks like you could of fooled people into thinking you guys were dating!" Alison started raising her voice.

Emily looked at Alison in confusion, truly wondering who could have told her such an exaggerated way of the story. Or maybe it was just something Ali had made up to try and trap Emily into admitting something she didn't do. Alison had her ways of doing that. "Oh yea? And who told you that?" Emily said unenthusiastically.

"Does it matter?" Alison said with a head tilt. Emily looked at Alison with a raised brow. "Just know that I know people. And people like to do me favors, like watching you."

"Oh wow, so now you have people watching me!? That's brilliant Ali." Emily said sarcastically looking back at the clothes on the rack.

"Yes, I do have people watching you, to let me know if you fu*k up." Alison said with a glare in her eyes.

Emily thought to herself a little, remembering the girl that was staring at her and her friends that morning at school. She figured that was one of the individuals that Ali had watch her. "So let me ask you something. What have I ever done that would make you distrust me so much that you have your friends watch me?" Emily asked sincerely, looking Alison straight in the eyes. Alison was dead silent as she stared Emily back in the eyes. But soon enough, Alison dropped her stare and looked at the floor, knowing that she had nothing legit to back up all her accusations trusting Emily. The answer was not that she didn't trust Emily, but it was more that she didn't trust herself. She didn't trust that she had all the means to keep Emily in the relationship and she didn't want others to see the both of them fading and come out of the blue and sweep Emily off her feet. She knew that she did not treat Emily the best and that someone else could treat her better, and that was Alison's ultimate fear; that someone better would come along and take Emily. So in order to keep Emily in her corner, she thought being that girlfriend that "ruled" with an iron fist would be the best method. Emily looked at Alison who was still silent and looking at the floor and shook her head at her. "Of course, nothing." Emily scoffed and turned back to the clothes.

Alison looked at Emily with hurt in her eyes, but trying to hide any signs of weakness Alison wiped it off her face and maintained her previous behavior. "Come on, let's go over here, I saw some really cute shoes that I wanted to buy." Alison said to Emily.

Emily looked over at Alison, rolled her eyes and remained where she was. She knew Alison wasn't going to hit her and cause a scene in the mall where everyone would be watching.

"Are you coming?" Alison called to Emily again.

Emily just kept her eyes on the clothes that was around her and ignored Alison. When she saw Alison begin walking toward her, Emily walked away from that section of the racks and wandered somewhere else. She hoped that Alison wasn't following her. And when she realized Alison was not, the tension in her body left and she let her thoughts float freely. Emily saw a really pretty silk, pink shirt on one of the racks and figured it would look good on Maya. When Emily picked up the price tag on the shirt, she saw that it was $46.95. She put it down, knowing she didn't even have that much on her at the moment. Although most of the cash she saved up was on her debit card that Ali stole, she still had some cash lying around and could still shop a little. But it wouldn't be nearly enough to buy gifts for all the people she wanted like she did every year. And as Emily wandered around the mall she kept seeing things that she wanted to buy for Maya, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, her mother, her aunt Crystal and even her little cousin Daisy. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to buy gifts for everyone on her list this year, tears began to whelm up in Emily's eyes. She had to get out the store as soon as possible. So Emily made her way out the mall and into her car. She sent Alison a text telling her that she was waiting for her in the car. Emily began thinking back to all the hurt that Alison had caused her since October when they started dating. All the cheating and abuse, thinking about all this made Emily feel worthless and she began to cry. She decided that she better stop her crying soon before Alison got into the car, she didn't want Alison to see her crying. Emily felt that when Alison saw people cry, it was just another power boost for her and she didn't want Ali to get the satisfaction.

Later that Friday evening, Emily went to the brew alone to let her mind be free. She was happy to be away from Alison, the silent car ride back from the mall just showed all the real tension between the two. Emily started thinking of how she was going to ask her boss to work for the few weeks left before Christmas, this way she might make a little something to buy gifts. In the brew the song, "It's Beginning to Look A lot Like Christmas" started playing, but to Emily it didn't feel like Christmas at all. Emily sat and sipped her coffee sadly, looking out the window at the dark sky.

"Hey stranger, are you following me?" A voice said, coming from behind Emily.

Emily turned around to see Maya standing there with a smile and cup of coffee as well.

Maya, who saw the sadness in Emily's eyes made a pouting face in return as a joke. "Why so glum chum?" Maya said. "Can I sit and join you?"

"Of course." Emily said, trying to forge a smile.

"No but seriously, what's wrong Emily?" Maya asked sincerely. Emily felt the warmth from Maya's eyes shining on her.

Emily didn't know if Maya was gay or not and if she would understand her girlfriend problems. "uh, relationship issues." Emily said in a low voice.

"Oh it's the girlfriend huh?" Maya said with raised brows. "Kind of figured it was her after the whole thing at the mall." Emily looked at Maya confused. "Yea me and Hanna knew that she totally made up the whole thing with you two wanting to 'shop alone'". Maya said, quoting with her fingers.

Emily nodded. "And that's not even all of it."

"Would you like to tell me all of it?" Maya said in a low sweet voice. "Only if you feel comfortable though."

But for some reason Emily did feel comfortable telling Maya and she needed to vent to someone right now. "She took my debit card and spent almost all the money I had on it. Gosh, I've been saving up for a long time and she spent all my money in like a couple of weeks!"

"Oh hell nah! So she basically stole from you?" Maya said angrily.

"In her words it wasn't stealing. She used the excuse 'what's mine is yours and yours is mine'". Emily said shaking her head.

"Yea if you guys were married that quote would work!" Maya flinging her hands to the side. Emily chuckled for the first time that night. Maya laughed back. "I'm sorry Em, but your girlfriend is cray cray." Maya topped off.

"I know…" Emily trailed off.

"So why are you still with her?" Maya asked through squinted eyes.

"I don't know. I guess… I love her so much. Even after all the cheating she's done and all the times she's hit me and talked down on me, lied to me…" Emily felt tears run down her cheek and she quickly wiped them. But she couldn't stop them from falling. Emily sniffed. "I just can't pull myself away…I…" More tears fell from Emily's cheeks. "I just love her." Emily never thought that she would be crying in front of Maya so soon. But Maya looked at Emily with the highest level on compassion on her face and she reached over and touched Emily's hand. Emily then looked at Maya.

"Emily, does she love you though?" Maya asked, the facial compassion toward Emily still present.

"I think she does, she tells me she does." Emily said sniffing and wiping the tears away with her hand that Maya wasn't touching.

"Does she show you that she loves you?"

Emily looked away from Maya and began weeping again.

"Emily, you don't deserve to be cheated on and you definitely should not stay with someone that is hitting you. You deserve to be with someone that treats you like a diamond, because that's what you are." Maya scooted closer to Emily and began wiping her cheeks and rubbing her back. Emily started to calm down and she felt her stomach starting to feel warm. Emily looked at Maya, and couldn't believe how someone she just met cared so much about her personal problems. At this moment she started feeling closer to Maya and the two hugged. After pulling away from the hug Maya continued. "You're way too pretty to be worried about someone like Alison, you don't need her." Maya said looking at Emily deeply. Emily could feel a load of butterflies float a loose in her stomach.

As the two girls left the brew, glitter like snowflakes began to fall down on them. "Alright, well I guess it's time to go our separate ways, see ya Monday." Maya said

"Yea, but I never got your number. Maybe you would like to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow?" Emily blurted, not wanting to wait until Monday to see Maya.

"Sure, I'll see how my schedule looks." Maya said as both girls exchanged phones to put their numbers in. When they were done, Maya started walking away to her car.

"Hey, Maya?" Emily called.

Maya turned to face Emily. "Yea, what's up Fields?"

Emily couldn't help but smile as she continued. "Thank you, I really needed someone to talk to."

"No problem," Maya said with a nod and a smile. Then she started making her way to her car and when Maya had finally reached her car Emily called out to her again.

"Maya wait!" Emily called, running up to Maya. As Maya turned, Emily did the first thing on her mind without thinking. She lightly pushed Maya against the car and pressed her lips to Maya's. Maya, who was caught on surprise, eyes got big, but she managed to return the short kiss. When both girls pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes, forgetting about the cold they were in.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow Fields." Maya said with a grin on her face.

Emily backed off Maya and smiled. "Yea, I hope so." Then, Emily walked down the sidewalk to her car, a huge smile on her face as the snow fell into her hair. And as Maya got into her car and drove away, she maintained her smile on her drive all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I got so far, some of them really made me laugh again. I really love feedback so please review more so I know how I'm doing and what you think. It really keeps me going. Thanks for reading and have a great day or night. Loll***

Aria, Hanna and Spencer sat in Emily's bedroom that Saturday morning as she gave them the details of what happened yesterday with Alison.

"Are you serious!? Please tell me you're joking." Spencer said angrily.

"I wish I was." Emily responded

"I knew something looked off at the mall and I knew it had something to do with her. She actually had the nerve to spend your money without permission! I don't know how you do it Em, I would have flipped if Caleb did that to me." Hanna said throwing her hands out.

"Yea and exactly how much did she get away with spending?" Spencer topped off.

"She spent almost all of it. At first I thought she left me $30, but it turns out she was 'generous' enough to leave me $50." Emily said sarcastically to the last statement.

The other three girls looked at Emily silently through shocked eyes, they couldn't believe Alison had the nerve to do what they were hearing.

"Guys, you don't know how long it took me to save up all that money. It was a lot. And now my Christmas is going to be ruined." Emily said trying not to get all upset and possibly start crying.

"No Em, it's not ruined, you still have your family, your friends. But the real issue is, why did you let Alison get away with hitting you again in the car?" Aria said with concern.

"I know right!" Hanna and Spencer called out at the same time.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her carpeted floor. She didn't know how to answer Aria's question.

"Like seriously Emily, are you enjoying the way Alison hits you?" Hanna asked in an annoyed tone.

"No! I mean at first it didn't bother me as much because it never hurt, but now she's out of control. And she actually bit me too, bit me!" Emily said pointing at her hand that was bit, even though the red bite mark was gone.

"What?!" The other three girls yelled in unison.

"Yea." Emily said nodding her head as she slowly paced back and forth in her room in front of her friends.

"So not only did she spend your money, deliver you with punches, slap you, but she also bit you? Oh my gosh Em, you have to do something about this." Spencer said standing up from the bed.

"Like what, call the police on her?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Spencer said. "Or—"

"Or, you can put your foot down with her and tell her what she's doing to you is not okay. If she continues, then just let her go." Aria said.

"Or you can just beat her a*s!" Hanna said like her statement was the obvious answer. "I bet she'll never lay hands on you like that again if you did."

"I was just going to say break up with her but maybe Hanna's idea will go hand in hand with that." Spencer said looking at Hanna. Hanna grinned a little and Aria shook her head and laughed.

"Trust me I'm not the only one with that brilliant idea, Maya suggested it yesterday when we left the mall. I don't think she likes Ali too much. But if you tell her about this, I think she'll dislike her even more." Hanna said to Emily.

"Oh she said that?" Emily said. Then she looked away from Hanna and shook her head smiling. "But speaking of her, I did see her yesterday after the mall, at the Brew." Emily still had a smile on her face.

"Oh yea, and what happened?" Spencer said raising an eyebrow.

Emily looked at Spencer abruptly. "What do you mean? Like I actually did tell her all the stuff about Alison, and I cried a little in front of her. It was kind of embarrassing, but I think what I did later changed the subject." Emily said.

"Awh Em, you cried?" Aria asked sympathetically.

"Wait, what did you do later to change the subject?" Spencer asked curiously. All three girls were staring hard at Emily, waiting for her to answer Spencer's question.

Emily looked at all three of them then finally responded timidly, "I kissed her…"

"I knew you'd slip soon." Hanna said smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked.

"I see the way you look at her and how your cheeks get red when she comes around. I know you have a crush on her." Hanna said. "But I know you still love Ali, so you know, whatever."

Emily stared at the floor again, knowing what Hanna was saying was right. "It just feels so great to talk to her, it's like I've known her for a long time or something." Emily said now looking up at the ceiling.

Spencer and Aria smiled at Emily's statement. "Do you know if she's like gay or not? I never asked I just assumed she was straight." Hanna asked.

"No, I didn't ask either, but when I kissed her, I felt her kissing me back. So…I don't know." Emily said shrugging.

"Oh okay then, she's bi." Hanna confirmed nodding her head.

"Or maybe she was caught by surprise in the moment. Em, figure things out with Ali first before you move forward onto Maya. You never know what's really going on and I don't want you to get hurt again." Aria said.

"I'm just saying, you and Maya would make a cute couple." Hanna said with a grin.

Emily smiled internally at Hanna's comment and it showed up a little bit on her face, but she had to slow down. "Well like Aria said, I have to figure things out with Alison first."

"Oh so you do have a crush on Maya?" Hanna asked with a tilt in her head.

Emily looked at Hanna with red cheeks. "What the hell Hanna, I didn't say that. She's just a friend, okay."

"Uh huh, so why did you kiss her yesterday?" Hanna shot back while examining Emily's face. Emily didn't respond, she just had her mouth open, looking at Hanna.

"Okay, Hanna just stop. But Em, what are you going to do about Ali?" Aria asked.

"I say you break up with her Em, like today before things get worse." Spencer added.

Emily looked at her three friends in front of her, all of them nodding their heads to Spencer's statement about breaking up with Alison. Maybe her friends were right, maybe it was time to end things with Alison, maybe that would be the best solution. And since Emily knew deep down that she couldn't stay away from Alison forever, maybe they would be better off as friends.

"Maybe you guys were right, maybe me and Ali are just better off as friends." Emily said sadly, looking down at her carpet.

"Maybe we're right? No we are right! And I don't even know if it's a good idea to be friends with her. To be honest, the only reason why I stayed friends with Ali after she returned is because I knew the way you felt about her. So I decided to put it all aside and give her another chance. But after hearing all this stuff that she has been doing to you, it reminded me of why I don't want to be friends with her." Spencer ranted.

"Me too." Hanna said.

Aria looked at all the girls indifferently. "We should just see how things work out with Em and Ali. If they stay together, we'll have to find a way to deal with Ali and if they break up, it'll be the perfect excuse to cut her off." Aria concluded.

"No! Why should we have to put up with her regardless? And their relationship status shouldn't be an ultimatum, Emily should know what to do." Spencer ranted again in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Em, you know you have to break up with Ali, it's only right." Hanna said.

"She really can't keep getting away with this stuff." Aria added in a soft tone.

Emily looked at her friends again and she decided they were right, but how was she going to go about it? No matter what Alison did, she couldn't erase the love she had for her, and she didn't want to break up with Alison; but she knew she had to. So the other girls left Emily's house and they all decided to meet at the Brew for lunch that afternoon, where they would hear what happened with Emily's decision. Emily took her phone out and before she texted Alison she tweeted a quick tweet that said,

_***EmilyFields: Well, here goes nothing.**_

Emily then proceeded to text Alison.

***Emily: Hey Ali, we need to talk.** Emily waited for a response and 3 minutes later she received one back from Alison.

***Alison: Okay, now you want to talk? So talk.**

Emily became annoyed with Alison's word choice; it sounded rude. *** Emily: Yea, this isn't something I want to talk about over the phone, so meet me at the park?**

***Alison: That doesn't sound too good, is there something wrong?**

***Emily: Uhh… no just please meet me there in 10.**

***Alison: Um okay.**

Emily wasn't looking forward to doing this. She hoped that Alison would just miraculously promise to be a better person before Emily even brought up the subject of breaking up with her, and then she wished Alison actually would keep to her word. But Emily knew that with Alison, you had to put your foot down with her before a positive change came out if her behavior.

Emily got to the park before Alison, sitting in the same spot, on the same bench that she asked Alison to be her girlfriend at the start of that October. This brought back memories to that day to Emily who was looking around. Still thinking of the day she asked Alison out, she looked at the ground that she remembered had colorful leaves on them but was now replaced with snow. While Emily stared at the snow-covered ground, she thought back to all the good memories Alison and her had. She thought of the kiss Alison placed on her lips the moment Emily asked her to be hers, the kiss that made their relationship official. She thought of the first time both girls made love to one another; Alison's touch appearing so genuine and warm. She thought of how Alison gave her the most powerful orgasm she's ever felt in her life on their first night together. She thought of all the times that they spent cuddling together, watching movies late at night. She thought of how she would melt into a rainbow puddle whenever Alison smiled at her. She thought of how her body would go weak every time Alison would just look at her. And she thought of how Alison would mess up and everything would be fixed when Alison uttered the phrase, "I love you" to Emily, making her feel warm inside. Emily started wondering if she should really end things with Alison; maybe things could change and they wouldn't have to break up. Then, Emily started thinking of all the bad times that her and the blonde had, which was the reason she was here at the park right now. She thought of all the times Alison had lied to her. She thought of all the times Alison had cheated and flirted with other boys and girls. She thought of all the times Alison would get angry and say hurtful things to her. She thought of all the times she received painful blows from the wrath of Alison's fists. Emily couldn't think straight with all she's had to put up with for Alison in the almost 3 month period they've been going out. Just then, Emily's thoughts were interrupted.

"Emily?" A soft voice said.

Emily looked up abruptly to see Alison looking at her with her brown fur coat and long blonde locks that fell in the mist of the coat. Alison stepped a little closer to Emily, her long black boots crushing the fresh snow underneath her. Emily just stared into Alison's blue eyes, noticing how Alison looked extra pretty for some reason. But Emily knew she had to put Alison's beauty aside for the moment and say what she had to say. Before Alison sat down next to Emily on the bench, she wiped the snow off.

"Em, you couldn't pick a better place to talk, like somewhere that's not too cold?" Alison said rubbing her hands together.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that cold today." Emily said now looking at the ground.

"Yea, so what's up Em?" Alison asked with an eyebrow raised. Emily was silent for a period of time before glancing at Alison quickly then looking back at the ground.

Emily cleared her thought and gulped before speaking. "I just can't seem to get over how you and Noel acted the other day or how you thought it was okay to spend my hard earned money without my permission."

Alison looked at Emily with surprise, not thinking that she would bring it back up again. "Emily, you're bringing up things that have happened in the past, things that I already apologized for."

"No! Actually you didn't apologize for any of those things. And these are things that have actually been bothering me all week."

"Okay, but about the Noel situation, you acted like you didn't care about it anymore and you know that I was just joking around with him and that I don't have any type of feelings for that guy." Alison said trying to justify everything.

"Just because I act like it's okay, doesn't mean I'm okay with it at all or that I don't care." Emily countered.

"Well I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between me and Noel." Alison said rolling her eyes.

"It still doesn't make what you did okay. You basically kissed him in front of me, in front of everyone. People are still talking about that day, it's embarrassing for me." Emily said still looking at the ground.

"He actually kissed me."

"And you didn't do anything about it! For a matter of fact you initiated the kiss!" Emily yelled. There was silence and Emily looked over at Alison quickly then back at the ground. Alison had a look of concern on her face. She was afraid of what she thought would happen next but quickly erased that thought from her mind knowing Emily probably wouldn't do it.

So Alison masked away all emotion and asked, "Okay, and what do you want me to do about that now, it's over with and already happened."

Emily was astonished by Alison's lack of concern and it made her feel bad. "How do I know it won't happen again, sometimes you have a way of doing things out of the blue and no one would ever know that you were going to do it." Emily said lightly.

Alison was upset by Emily's last phrase and had a frown on her face. "Well I guess you wouldn't know. Since I'm so unpredictable." Alison said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Emily looked at Alison and held a stare; she saw a complete unapologetic look on Alison's face. "I can't do this anymore Ali…" Emily trailed off looking back at the snow on the ground.

"I was just kidding Emily, I'm not interested in Noel." Alison said.

"It's not just about Noel! It's about other people you've been with and everything else you've done to me! I'm sick of it Ali!" Emily yelled. There was more silence. Emily was staring at the ground and Alison was staring at Emily, shocked that she had actually yelled at her.

"Okay, you can be sick of it, but I'm sick of a lot of things and I still suck it up because it's for the best and I know things will get better." Alison said trying to indirectly shift Emily's mindset before what she feared came to pass.

Emily looked at Alison with watery eyes. "Well I can't take all this anymore. Ali, I want to break up."

Alison's worst fear came to the surface when Emily said those words and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. No one broke up with Alison Dilaurentis, not ever. Alison was afraid that she had a look of sorrow on her face like Emily did so she tried extra hard to form an angry glare at Emily. "No you don't." Alison said.

Tears almost fell from Emily's eyes but she held them back, knowing she had to be strong in this situation. "You're right, I don't, but I have to." Emily replied.

"Are one of the girls making you do this, Spencer?" Alison questioned angrily.

"No they're not making me do anything, but they sure do agree with me."

"Wow are you fu*king kidding me? Did I make a big deal about you and Paige talking to each other, huh? Even though I asked you not to speak to her and you kept doing it anyway did I break up with you?" Alison threw in, trying to flip the entire issue in Emily.

Emily looked at Alison with shock, wondering how Alison could forget what she did to her every single time she found out she talked to Paige. Yes, she didn't break up with Emily when she found out she talked to Paige, but what she did was much worse. "Are you forgetting how you almost broke my nose when you saw me talk to Paige? Or how about all the other times you decided to hit me over 'spilled milk'?" Emily said, annoyed that Alison still didn't get the bigger picture. Emily having a simple conversation with her ex didn't equal all the things Alison had done.

Alison was now the one looking at the ground. "I got angry, okay, sometimes I can't control my temper."

"You get angry way too often Ali, and I can't take the abuse anymore. You don't treat me like a human being. And the thing about it is you don't even care or show any inkling that you care." Emily said in a shaky voice.

Alison did care though because she truthfully did not want to loose Emily, but at this point, it seemed like it was a little late for that. Her intensions were not to hurt Emily, rather her intensions were to keep Emily, but she had a bad way of doing so. Alison felt herself loosing control of this situation and she didn't like it. Alison Dilaurentis HAD to ALWAYS be in control. But what could she do, could she force Emily to stay with her? But how? She knew that she couldn't show any type of weakness or pain either. The only way Alison knew to somehow gain control of the situation was to act like she didn't care too much about Emily breaking up with her, even though she really did. So Alison stood up and wiped the back of her pants. "Wow, you know what, you're making a bigger deal about this than it really is Emily." Alison said.

"No, I'm actually not, you still just don't get it. Will you ever get it?" Emily said shaking her head.

Alison was still in her mode of trying to play the victim as she topped off, "I'm still human Em! And I guess you forgot your little promise on never giving up on me!" Alison then turned on her heels and walked away to her car.

Emily sat on the bench, staring off into space, thinking about what just happened. She stayed in the same spot until she got a text message from Aria reminding her to meet them at the Brew for lunch. Emily thought breaking up with Ali would freshen her up a bit, but it did the exact opposite. Alison must have never really loved her, from the lack of concern she showed toward their breakup. Emily felt emptiness inside her as she drove to the Brew. As Alison drove home, she wondered if she had made the right choice by not apologizing to Emily and trying to save their relationship. She finally settled on the fact that everything would work out and Emily would probably call her tomorrow to get back together. _She'll be back_, Alison thought to herself.

***Please review!***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***Hello everyone, please keep up with the reviews, I love them. And btw there's a concept in here that I know real people deal with in real life, but please don't take it offensively, it's just for the story. But I hope you guys enjoy***

When Emily got to the Brew she wasn't in the mood to eat anything. The other girls were sitting down chatting away when Emily walked in.

"Hey Em, what's wrong?" Aria asked seeing the sad look on Emily's face. Emily sat down and held a fixed stare on the table, not responding to Aria.

The three girls looked at each other. "I'm guessing you broke up with Ali…right?" Spencer asked, trying not to push the question.

"Yea, I did." Emily choked out, trying not to cry.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Spencer said. Emily just shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well what did she say?" Aria asked with concern.

"Nothing really, she barely even cared." Emily scoffed and shook her head. She couldn't believe the little concern Ali showed and it made her feel bad. Maybe she shouldn't have broken up with Alison.

Spencer felt anger toward Alison and how heartless she acted at times. "Don't worry Em, you don't need her okay? Cheer up, you still have us." Spencer said looking at Emily who was seated besides her.

"Yea Em, we're here for you okay. This break up was for the best." Aria added, reaching over to touch Emily's hand slightly.

Emily did everything she could to form a slight smile at Aria, because after all her friends were the ones that were there for her all the time, even when Alison had broke her heart in the past.

"And if it makes you feel any better, after lunch, I invited Maya to come get ice cream with us." Hanna added with a smile. Aria and Spencer smiled and shook their heads at Hanna. Then Emily's smile widened at the thought of getting her favorite ice cream and being able to see Maya. As the four girls ordered wraps for their lunch, Aria, Hanna and Spencer tried to do everything they could to make Emily laugh. Hanna succeeded the most in their attempts and soon Emily was laughing along with the girls, getting out of her current gloomy state.

As the girls walked to the ice cream shop that was down the block they were discussing drama that happened at school and things that they had planned for the Christmas break coming up.

"Speaking of Christmas break, I need to find some quick cash." Emily said.

"Em, don't worry about that, maybe you should just ask your parents for money." Aria said.

"I hate doing that." Emily said in a low tone.

"Guys, Maya's already at the ice cream shop, she just texted me." Hanna said. The four girls walked into the ice cream shop and saw Maya sitting at a table alone on her phone with a cup of ice cream next to her. Emily smiled to herself at the sight of Maya and they all walked up to her. "Hey there girl." Hanna said to Maya.

Maya looked up from her phone and smiled at the four girls. "Hey guys, hope you don't mind if I already ordered, I couldn't wait." Maya said with a laugh.

"No of course not. We'll just order now. But it's kind of weird how we're eating ice cream when it's cold outside." Aria said.

"Ha-ha, not for me, I can eat ice cream any time of any season." Maya said eating a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Me too!" Hanna added walking toward the counter to order her ice cream. Aria and Spencer followed, and Emily took a little time to look at Maya, both girls making eye contact. Emily then turned to go order her ice cream too. While Emily was in line, she was wondering if Maya was thinking about the kiss they shared yesterday. But maybe Aria was right; maybe Maya just got caught by surprise in the moment and didn't think anything of the kiss. Emily kept looking at the table to steal glances at Maya, and each time she did that, Maya was looking at her too.

When the girls walked back to the table, Maya asked Emily, "So how does your ice cream taste. Like I mean what flavor?"

"Uh I got the chocolate macaroon. It's my favorite." Emily said.

"Oh, I bet it tastes delicious." Maya said in a seductive tone, or at least Emily heard it that way; the comment could have been read in another way. When Maya made the comment about Emily's ice cream flavor, Emily couldn't help but notice how Maya had a fixed look in her eyes, and Emily blushed immensely for some reason.

Aria saw what was going on and smiled. "What ice cream flavor did you get Maya?" Aria asked.

"Reese's peanut butter, my favorite." Maya replied.

"Now that sounds delicious. Do you mind if I try some?" Hanna asked, moving her spoon toward Maya's ice cream cup.

"Hanna, don't be greedy now." Spencer said.

"Ha-ha, no, it's okay, she can try some." Maya said, moving her cup toward Hanna who took a spoonful of the ice cream.

As all five girls talked, Maya and Emily kept throwing quick glances at each other. This routine went on the entire afternoon, as the two never directly initiated a direct conversation with one another. The afternoon went into the evening that the girls had remained in the ice cream shop just talking about stuff. It was now 7 pm and Hanna wanted to play the machine game of Pinball before she went home.

"Who wants to verse me in Pinball. I'm guaranteed to kick whoever's a*s is in the game though." Hanna said. Maya laughed out loud at what Hanna said.

"I bet you couldn't." Spencer said in her extra competitive voice.

"But I will." Hanna said with a single nod.

"And here goes these two with their battle of the games. I'm going to the bathroom to call Ezra, I'll be right back." Aria said, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"Alright, you're on." Spencer said to Hanna. Then both girls got up and walked over to the big machine game.

Emily and Maya sat at the table quietly together, looking over at Hanna and Spencer. Maya decided to break the silence. "My bets on Hanna for winning. We both played it at the mall yesterday and I literally lost every round we played."

Emily laughed and smiled at Maya. "Guess what though?" Emily said to Maya, deciding it wasn't too awkward to speak to her.

"What?"

"I broke up with Alison this morning." Emily said timidly.

"Thank God Em, you finally did it, good for you! But you don't look so happy all of a sudden, is that a good or bad thing that you guys broke up?" Maya said curiously.

"I guess it's good, but I would have felt better about it if she had at least tried to make it right or at least have shown some type of concern for our break up, but of course, nothing. She always thinks she's justified for everything." Emily said shaking her head.

"Emily, she was clearly the one in the wrong and you had every right to break up with her, it was for your own good girl." Maya said.

"Then why am I the one that feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped all over?" Emily said looking down at the table.

"It's probably because you can't yet forget all the sh*t she's done to you in the past. But at least you don't have to worry about going through that anymore, because you didn't deserve it. Em, you deserve so much better." Maya said softly.

Emily looked up slowly at Maya and smiled. "Thanks Maya, you're right."

"There you go, now that's the spirit cooper coins." Maya said with glee.

"Wait what did you just call me?" Emily said with a laugh.

"Cooper coins. Like girl, your dimples are so cute and they're shaped like coins. And your tan, cooper colored skin; it's so pretty and smooth. That's where I got that name. Ha-ha." Maya said.

Emily instantly blushed and she felt the blush run through her face and neck. Emily could barely get any words out. "He he, uhhh we-well, ha-ha, th-tha-thanks." Emily stuttered out. Maya who had looked at her phone for a minute, looked up at Emily abruptly when she heard her stutter and she examined Emily's face.

"It's just too bad you're not tan enough to cover up your cheeks when they get a deep red." Maya said with a chuckle. Emily blushed even harder and she felt baby butterflies break free in her stomach. No one else could usually set butterflies free in her stomach except Alison.

When all the girls finally decided to leave the ice cream shop, Maya gave each of them hugs. When she was giving Emily her hug, both girls hung onto each other a little longer than Maya had done for the others. In the mist of the hug, Emily felt Maya's hair tickle her nose and mouth and she inhaled the scent of Maya, which smelled like watermelon kiwi punch. "Do you need a ride home?" Emily asked Maya as both girls finally pulled away from their hug.

"No I actually drove here. But thanks for the offer Hun." Maya said. Emily nodded but deep down she was hoping that she could have given Maya a ride. It would give her more alone time to talk to Maya without the other girls and maybe she could of even slid in the subject of their kiss from yesterday.

When Emily got home, her aunt Crystal and her baby cousin Daisy greeted her. "Emmy!" Daisy cheered as she ran toward Emily with outstretched arms.

"Hey Daisy!" Emily said as she picked Daisy up and rose her into the air then hugged the toddler tight to her body. Emily was in a good mood tonight and seeing Daisy made things better. She placed slobbering kisses on Daisy's cheeks and Daisy laughed and returned her baby smooches to Emily's cheeks. Emily spent the rest of the night watching cartoons with Daisy, but during the television programs she couldn't help but think about a certain individual, Maya. Her thoughts drifted back to the softness of her lips yesterday when they kissed and the sweet smell of the girl. She loved the way Maya looked at her, listened to her whenever she was talking. So Emily picked up her phone and texted Maya.

***Emily: Hey, I really had fun today, thanks for coming and hanging with me and my friends. I'm glad you get along with them so well.**

Then Maya replied, *** Maya: Of course, you guys are awesome loll. I had a lot of fun too. Thank you guys for inviting me, you guys remind me of my friends back in Atlanta.**

***Emily: You're welcome.**

***Maya: Loll so what are you doing?**

***Emily: I'm just watching Sponge bob with my little cousin, but it looks like she's half a sleep now. Loll**

***Maya: Awh Em, you're so sweet how old is she?**

***Emily: She's 2 years old.**

***Maya: Awwwh that's so cute! I love babies. Maybe I could meet her one-day.**

***Emily: Of course you can. I bet she'd love you.**

***Maya: As much as you love me? Loll jk jk!**

***Emily: LMAO! : D**

***Maya: Well, goodnight cooper coins. ;)**

***Emily: Goodnight Maya. Loll**

Emily's cheeks flushed at the last message Maya had sent her, the nickname Maya had for her was flattering to Emily. When it was finally 11 pm Emily tucked her cousin in bed and decided to go to sleep herself. As Emily lay in bed her thoughts floated back to Alison and she thought, maybe it won't be so bad if I just give up on our relationship after all, we just might not be meant for each other. Emily decided not to beat herself up over breaking up with Alison anymore. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Maya filled her mind and her dreams as well.

On Monday morning at school, Emily was at her locker putting stuff away when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to face the Maya who looked pretty with glowing skin and well-done make up. "Hey cooper coins, what's up." Maya said with a smile.

Emily laughed and responded, "Not much. How was your Sunday?"

"It was good, kind of, just regular." Maya said.

"Cool." Both girls stared into each other's eyes in silence before someone interrupted their gazes.

"Hey Em! Can I talk to you?"

Emily looked away from Maya and saw Paige standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and your friend." Paige said looking at Maya and Emily.

"Um it's okay, but uhh Paige this is Maya, she was new to our school last week." Emily said introducing the two.

"Hi nice to meet you. Me and Em used to date." Paige said with a wave and still looking at Maya up and down, noticing how pretty she was and how Emily might feel the same.

"You guys did?" Maya asked in a confused tone. Paige and Emily nodded and Maya started snickering. Paige and Emily looked at Maya confused wondering why she was laughing.

"Yup, we did for a while actually." Paige added.

To this comment Maya laughed out loud and placed her hand over her mouth soon after to hide her laughter, but it was still too obvious. "Em, I'll see you at lunch." Maya said then rushed down the hallway, still laughing. Emily watched her walk down the hallway with a confused look on her face.

"Um okay, anyway Em, how've you been?" Paige asked.

"I'm good hanging in there, kind of can't wait until break."

"And our swim meet right? It's so close."

"Right, that too." Emily said

"But I heard about you and Alison." Emily turned to Paige quickly.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About your break up, I'm really happy for you and I hope—"

"Wait, how'd you know about that?"

"Ha-ha, I heard Hanna and Spencer talking about it and I just couldn't believe it finally happened. But I knew that time would come, I just had to be patient." Paige said with a smile.

Emily looked at Paige closely before grabbing one more book out of her locker then closing it. "Well I'm still trying to get over it."

"Maybe I could help you do that? I was hoping there would be some way we could pick up where we left off you know, make things work between us in a much better way." Paige said hopefully.

"Paige, I just broke up with Ali on Saturday, the last thing on my mind right now is getting into another relationship." Emily said.

"Not with anyone? Not even a new girl from another area?" Paige said with a squinted eye. Emily was trying to grasp what Paige was saying. "Is that new girl Maya a lesbian?" Paige threw in.

"Why does that matter?" Emily asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I guess it doesn't but Em, you know me already and you don't have to think of it as dating another person, just think of it as picking up from a break." Then the two started walking down the hall as they talked.

"I'm just not ready…" Emily trailed off.

"Please Em." Paige asked desperately.

"Paige, I'm not ready! Okay?" Emily said, trying not to yell, she wished Paige would just stop pushing her on the manner.

"Okay, will you at least just think about it? I've been waiting for the opportunity for us to get back together again." Paige didn't wait for Emily to answer; she just smiled slightly and walked down the hall. Emily just stood in place for a couple of seconds before walking in her own direction to class.

Across the hall, Alison had been watching Emily and Paige talk the entire time but she didn't know what they were saying. Just then Alison had a thought that ruined her mood and made her stomach turn. Were Emily and Paige getting back together? Had she practically pushed Emily back into Paige's arms again? The whole point of Alison pretending not to care about the break up was to get Emily to feel like she needed Alison, she thought this would make Emily try and get back with her, but it was looking like it caused the opposite. She thought she would hear from Emily the day after their break up, but she did not. As Alison stood there with another one of her friends, Hanna and Spencer walked by her and rolled their eyes at her. Alison figured they were mad at her about what Emily was mad at her about and she was afraid they might convince Emily that being with Paige would suit her best at the time. Alison's stomach started to turn some more and she knew she had to talk to Emily and fast.

During third hour, the hour before lunch, Alison texted Emily.

***Alison: Hey Em, can we talk during lunch? Please?** Alison knew that Emily was mad at her so throwing in the please would help convince Emily to meet her.

***Emily: Yea, I guess.**

*** Alison: Okay, meet me at my locker.**

In the lunchroom, Aria, Hanna, Maya and Spencer sat at a table eating their lunches. "Guys, where's Em?" Maya asked putting a veggie chip in her mouth.

"I wonder." Hanna said, who was seated besides Maya.

Then Paige came over to their table. When Maya saw Paige approaching she started laughing out loud. Paige looked at Maya suspiciously and asked the girls, "Hey have any of you seen Emily?" The four girls looked at Paige and Maya started laughing instantly again. Aria, Hanna, Paige and Spencer looked at Maya wondering why she was laughing.

Spencer who looked at Maya closely then looked at Paige answered, "No we haven't." Paige nodded and looked at Maya who had finally stopped laughing. But once Maya saw Paige look at her she started laughing all over again. Paige raised a brow at Maya and walked away.

"Okay what was so funny?" Hanna asked Maya who was trying to calm herself down from laughing.

"No offense, but did Emily actually date her before?" Maya asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yea, she did." Spencer answered. Maya then busted out laughing at the response. The other three girls exchanged glances then started laughing along with Maya, but only because the way she was laughing made them all laugh too.

Emily didn't take time to tell her friends she was going to meet Alison at lunch, she just put her stuff away in her locker and proceeded to Alison's locker to meet her. Emily saw Alison leaning against her locker before she got there. Emily walked up to Alison and they both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Alison spoke up.

"I wanted to get a better understanding of why you wanted to break up." Alison said plainly.

"What more is there to understand? I was tired of the way you were treating me." Emily said.

"I know I know, but what are the highlights?"

"What do you mean what are the highlights? Everything that you've done since we've been dating. From cheating to the stealing, from the lying to the hitting, I'm sick of it all."

"Look, I will get you back your money okay, I have half of it and I'll get you back the rest as soon as I can." Alison said.

"But it doesn't take back what you already did and I probably won't get all of it back before Christmas."

"I know, I should've asked you first. I was wrong about that." It took a lot out of Alison to say she was wrong.

Emily looked at Alison; surprised that Alison admitted a fault. "Okay and about the Noel stuff? You kissing him in front me and you actually going on your little date with him that same day right in front of me while I was working."

"Oh my gosh Em, it wasn't a date, we were just hanging out." Alison said with a huff. Emily looked at Alison sideways. "Are you just going to keep holding that over my head?" Alison said.

"No, I'm not going to, that's why I said we should break up, that way I don't have to be in a relationship and think of the next time my girlfriends going to cheat on me again."

"So you're really not going to forgive me? It won't happen again Emily, okay." Alison said, feeling herself starting to loose control of the situation. Alison Dilaurentis had to be in control.

"Ali I'm sick of you saying you won't do it again but you always end up doing it again. So I think it's best that we aren't together, and after time goes on, we can be friends again." Emily said in a low tone.

"No…"Alison whined, knowing that she wasn't doing a good job at convincing Emily to stay with her.

"Okay well I don't know what you want me to do." Emily said in a quiet voice, trying to make sure that the classes that were still in secession didn't hear them.

"Can we just start over, things will be different this time." Alison said. Inside Alison was breaking down; she really did not want to loose Emily. Although she failed to show it, Emily was the one that kept her going most days and Emily was someone she could count on, in everyway.

Emily wanted to give in, to tell Alison that everything she ever did to her was okay and that she forgave her. Looking at Alison right now made Emily want to turn back on the break up and make everything right with Alison right here and right now. But she thought about how her friends were looking out for her and how they were right about Alison and her being apart. So Emily had to put her feelings away and do what was best for her well-being.

"Ali, I love you, but I deserve to be treated better. I don't deserve to cry every other night over you and I don't deserve to feel pain." Emily stated. "So it really has to be over, the both us." Emily started to walk away but Alison grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back.

"No…" Alison said again but this time tears started falling down her cheeks. Alison fought so desperately to hold the tears back right now, but in the battle against herself she was defeated. She hated herself right now for showing a sign of 'weakness' but her heart was being torn apart at Emily's lack of forgiveness. Alison knew that Emily wouldn't judge her if she saw her cry but she still wasn't used to crying in front of anyone. Alison figured she was in too much distress to keep her tears away from Emily so she allowed herself to cry, as long as no one else saw her doing so.

Emily felt her heart sink as she watched a flood of tears fall from Alison's eyes. She never saw Alison cry like this so she figured Alison had to really be hurt to express this emotion. "Ali, look—" Emily began.

"I didn't mean to be such a bad girlfriend, I'm not perfect though and I have a lot of things to work out and I just…" Alison trailed off starting to sob now.

"I know that you have a lot of things to work out and all and maybe one of those things need to be what you really want in a relationship, you're just not ready or something…" Emily said quietly looking at a crying Alison.

"No, I know what I want, I want to be with you." Alison cried looking back at Emily.

"But why didn't you say all this at the park on Saturday?" Emily said quietly and slowly.

Just then a girl walked by the two staring at them intently, not minding her business. Emily ignored the girl's presence and had a fixed stare on Alison, waiting for a response and Alison glanced at the girl and turned her head in the opposite direction of her, not wanting the girl to see her crying. But it was too late and the girl started walking slower, still looking at the two, trying to grasp what they were talking about. Alison and Emily had been in the hallway the whole lunch period talking about things between them. But in the end, Emily wiped Alison's tears with her hands and told her that her and Alison still needed to be apart, even though it made Emily feel bad inside, she knew that's what had to be done.

After lunch, Hanna and Spencer caught up with Emily and asked her where she had been during lunch. "Me and Ali were talking." Emily told them. Alison, CeCe and some other friends of Alison walked by the three girls in the hallway and Alison's eyes were blood shot red and puffy from the crying she was doing. CeCe and Alison's other friends were rubbing her on the back trying to comfort her and Alison acted like there was nothing wrong.

Spencer and Hanna looked at Alison with their mouths wide open. "You guys were talking? About what?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, why does she look like she's just cried out a whole river?" Hanna asked.

Emily felt terrible inside seeing Alison cry, but what was she supposed to do? "She wanted to get back together, but I said no…she didn't take it well." Emily said. Spencer and Hanna nodded.

"Well, she'll have to get over it." Hanna said shrugging. Emily didn't know what to say.

After school, Emily was supposed to meet up with Spencer to study and while she waited for Spencer to text her and tell her to come over, she was on the phone with Maya.

"So where was yo a*s at lunch, we missed you." Maya said.

"Taking care of some ex business."

"Which one? Was it Paige?" Maya asked with a little humor in her tone.

"No, Ali. And by the way, what was so funny this morning when you met Paige?" Emily asked out of pure curiosity. Just then Emily heard Maya laughing in hysterics on the other end. "Maya, what's so funny?" Emily asked. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the way Maya was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry Em, but did you really date her? It's hard for me to believe that." Maya said still kind of laughing.

"Yea I did, why is that so hard for you to believe?" Emily asked.

Maya busted out laughing again. "She was looking for you at lunch by the way." Maya said diverging away from answering Emily's question. Spencer texted Emily that she could come over to study now and Emily wrapped up her conversation with Maya.

"Well I'll talk to you later Maya, I got to go to Spencer's house to study. See you at school tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Fields." Maya said in a flirty tone. Emily smiled and they both hung up the phone. Emily started packing her books in her bag when she got another call. It was Alison. Emily wasn't expecting a call from her, but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello, Ali?"

"I know why I did it." Alison spoke.

"What?" Emily said.

"I know why I did what I did." Alison responded quickly.

"And why did you do it?" Emily asked.

"I like you way too much Em, and everything I did was to keep you with me. I never meant to hurt you. I swear." Alison said.

"So hitting me constantly and lying to me was going to keep me with you? Cheating on me was going to keep me with you?"

"I only lied most of the time because I thought the truth would cause me to loose you. I hit you sometimes because I lost my temper and I thought if you were scared of me that it would make you be afraid of leaving me. Because I was afraid that you were going to leave me sooner or later." Alison went on.

"What makes you think I was going to leave you?" Emily asked.

"Because I fu*k up a lot, okay, and I know I do. And for all the cheating, I'm sorry Em, okay, I sorry." Alison sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"We all mess up Ali, but we can't all try and hide our mistakes, that way we won't learn. But it's too late for that now so…"

"Can you just give me another chance to learn from my mistakes Em?" Alison pleaded.

"Ali…it's-it's, I gave you too many chances already."

"Emily, I don't know what I'm going to do without you in my life." Alison said obvious crying in the situation. Alison knew that although Emily and her separation genuinely hurt her, she knew Emily was a sucker for a sob story too. "If I can't have you Emily I might as well be dead." Alison topped off.

"Don't say that!" Emily yelled.

"I'm going to kill myself, I swear." Alison said crying harder.

"Oh my gosh Ali stop it!" Emily screamed.

"No I will. I have no one! I can't talk to my mother about anything, she doesn't understand me. My grandmother was the only person I could talk to and she's dead. My father barely comes around and I'm left with no one. I've been thinking about really killing myself for the longest, but you're the one that's kept me going. But since you don't want me, I might as well just kill myself already!" Alison yelled through her tears.

Emily felt her heart beating faster and faster and she felt her eyes burning with tears that were about to fall out her eyes. "Alison no don't talk like that okay, everything will be alright."

"No it won't be, I hurt you right? You don't want to be with me right, so I might as well be dead. I'm so done." Alison sobbed.

"Alison, please don't, okay, I still love you no matter what its just…I-I—"

"Goodbye Emily." Alison said and she hung up the phone.

Emily looked at the screen of her phone, her mouth wide open. She began to flood Alison's phone with phone calls and texts, not receiving a response from any of them. She didn't know what to do. Should she get the police involved, should she call Alison's mother? Emily began pacing back and forth in her room not knowing what to do next. She knew she would never live with herself if Alison hurt herself over her. In a desperate attempt to reach Alison, Emily texted her one last time

***(Emily): Ali please pick up, I promise we'll work things out.**

After a minute of Alison not responding Emily grabbed her jacket and ran out her front door. Emily ran all the way to Alison's house and knocked on the door with all her might. There was no reply, so after a while, Emily opened the front door, which was unlocked and she entered the house. The house was silent and Emily felt uncomfortable.

"Alison!" Emily yelled, hoping she'd get a response. Emily then ran up the stairs and busted into Alison's bedroom. She saw Alison sitting on her bed staring off into space. "Alison? Ali? Ali, are you okay?" Emily said walking slowly over to Alison. She saw an empty bottle of pills on the bed next to Alison and she almost had a heart attack by the frightening sight. "Ali, no no no, what did you do!?" I got to call for help! Ali Where is your mom?" Emily was panicking and she grabbed her cell phone to call 911. Just then Alison opened her palm slightly and revealed the handful of pills that were in her hand. Emily looked down at it, threw her phone to the ground and snatched all the pills out of Alison's hand. "Good thing I came just in time. Oh my gosh Ali you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alison just stared at Emily with tears in her eyes and staining her cheeks. Emily looked at Alison sympathetically and went over to her and encased her in a huge hug. "I'm sorry Ali, I'm so so sorry." Emily was in tears as she held Alison tight and kissed the side of her head. "Ali I'm sorry and I love you."

Alison lay against Emily returning the hug. "Never give up on me Em, never leave me?" Alison said looking into Emily's eyes.

"I'll never. I love you Ali, I love you so much." Emily said as she continuously kissed Alison and rocked her in their embrace.

***I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!***


End file.
